The Torture Show The YGO Way
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: What happens when I start my own torture show? The result is this! Send in truths, dares, and even problems that need advice! The characters have to answer all questions and do all dares or else they'll face a punishment so bad even Zorc would cry.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly. If I did, Kaiba would be somewhat nicer, Mai and Joey would be together, and Tristan would win Serenity's heart. I'm sure some people are glad I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em>A brunette girl enters a large studio. One white four person couch, three white love seats, two white comfortable chair, a large dark wood desk, and two black rolling chairs behind the desk make up the layout of the stage. The girl is wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. Her hair is up in a ponytail, keeping it out of her eyes. Said girl walks on stage and turns toward the camera, which begins recording.<em>

Angel: Hey there! Welcome to "_The Torture Show The YGO Way_"! I'm Angel, your lovely hostess who likes M&Ms. Twelve characters from everyone's favorite show, Yu-Gi-Oh, will be here shortly to answer questions, do challenges, or even give advice. *sees group staring to enter* And here they are now!

_Yugi, Atem, Tea, Mana, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, and Kaiba enter. Kaiba sits in a chair farthest from the desk, Tea, Yugi, Atem, and Mana sit on the four-seater in that order, Bakura claims the other chair, Ryou sits with Duke on the love seat between Bakura and Tea, Joey and Mai end up in the one to the right of Kaiba and the left of Bakura, and Tristan and Serenity take the last love seat, which is right next to the desk._

Angel: Before we start, there are some rules I should go over. First, keep it clean please. No swearing or mature content since there are innocent children present. Second, no yaoi or yuri please, for the same reason stated earlier plus I can't write that kind of stuff. Third, you can request a character that's not here to come but they won't stay around after fulfilling their requirements. Fourth, I'm not taking co-hosts or hostesses because I already have a co-host. *mutters* Who's really late. *normal again* Fifth, to be fair, I won't be doing parings unless they are canon. For example, Tristan and Duke both love Serenity, but she doesn't like either of them back like that, despite being more fond of Tristan.

Duke and Tristan: REALLY?

Angel: Or Tea being in love with either Yugi or Atem, she just refuses to tell us which one it is.

Tea: Hey!

Angel: Or even Joey's crush on Mai, who happens to remain silent on any possible feelings toward everyone's favorite Brooklyn Idiot.

Joey: NYEH! I'm offended!

Angel: I don't care. Or the fact Kaiba is incapable of loving anyone other than Mokuba.

_A black blur runs in and crashes into Angel. Both fall down, the blue, which turns out to be Mokuba, is on top. The two then get up, Angel looking down at the younger boy._

Mokuba: Sorry I'm late! I was busy trying to beat my high score.

Angel: *sighs* It's fine. Everyone, this is my co-host, Mokuba Kaiba!

Kaiba: Mokuba? Why in the world did you agree to this?

Mokuba: It sounds like fun!

Angel: You guys can catch up later. The final rule, it to have fun sending in questions, challenges, and/or problems you want advice on. Since this is merely the first chapter, I'll end it without anything getting done, sadly. Updates should occur about every other day. So the next update should be on Saturday unless something happens. Feel free to review, since even anonymous reviews are allowed!


	2. Chapter 2

**I did it! I finally did it! I stole Yu-Gi-Oh! *pauses* What? It's not true? Aw...**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone is in their usual spots. Mokuba and Angel are each in a rolling chair. However, Angel is occupied playing a game.<em>

Mokuba: Hey there and welcome back! I'm your co-host Mokuba Kaiba the awesome gamer!

Angel: *distracted with game* Angel the even more awesome gamer.

Mokuba: *frowns* Then why are you trying to beat MY high score?

Angel: *still playing game* I REFUSE TO ACCEPT DEFEAT!

Mokuba: *sweat drops* Anyway, we have reviews from last chapter, which means entertainment for all of us not involved. Here's the first review from BeautifulWeddingFlower:

_**"Hello luv. Since you are so kind to send in truths/dares on my own, I shall service you.**_

_**Truth- Kaiba, explain to us what it's like running a company.**_

_**Dare- Atem, switch places with Joey for a chapter**_

_**Truth- Duke, how does your hair stay like that? It's crazy.**_

_**XOXO"**_

Kaiba: It takes hard work, dedication, determination, skill, good leadership, intelligence, and other qualities I'm sure you don't have.

Mokuba: Big brother try to be nice to the reviewers.

Kaiba: Hn.

Atem: What does she mean?

Angel: *_still_ playing game* Act like Joey and he acts like you.

Atem: Oh. *using very fake and horrible Brooklyn accent* Nyeh, I like food.

Joey: NYEH! I SOUND NOTHIN' LIKE THAT!

Mokuba: *sweat drops* Let's move on before things get too ugly.

Duke: *flicks hair* It's natural.

Angel: *scoffs* Yeah right and I'm gonna marry Kaiba.

Duke: *glares* Well I hope you have a horrible marriage then.

Yugi: Um do you have any more reviews Mokuba?

Mokuba: Yup, here's the next review from Vitia:

_**"This seems like a funny concept, so I'll join in the fun. A few things for the hosts to consider:**_

_**Dare: Everyone - On the count of three, everyone sings their favorite childhood song.**_

_**Dare: Mai - Critique everyone who is present on their outfit.**_

_**Truth: Yugi - If you were stuck on a desert island with three other people, who would they be?**_

_**Dare: Joey - Attempt to rap.**_

_**Dare: Kaiba - Sing a cheery song. Preferably something involving rainbows. Double Rainbow all the way?**_

_**Keep it up! Can't wait to see more of this! ^.^"**_

Angel: WAIT! *puts in ear plugs and resumes game* Proceed.

Everyone but Kaiba: *starts singing a variety of songs*

Mokuba: *covering ears* ENOUGH! *every is silent* Thank you. Mai, feel free to begin.

Mai: Well Yugi should stop wearing his uniform, Serenity's outfit is fine for her, Tea should mix it up once in a while, Tristan should do something about his hair since it distracts from his outfit, Ryou and Bakura need to see a professional, Atem shouldn't wear shirts more often, Joey looks good, and no comment on Kaiba, Mokuba, or Angel.

Yugi: Hmm... I would have to pick Atem, Joey, and Tristan.

Mokuba: Why not Tea?

Yugi: Well I wouldn't want her to be stuck on a deserted island, even if it was with others.

Angel: *playing game* DIE! DIE BLINKY!

Ryou: Well that was random.

Serenity: What game is she even playing?

Mokuba: Pac man. Angel's trying to beat my high score.

Angel: *dramatically holds up game and cries out* NOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU BLINKY FOR COSTING ME THE HIGH SCORE!

Tristan: It's safe to say she lost.

Angel: *gets up and walks away* TIME TO MAKE BLINKY PAY!

Mokuba: Looks like I'm on my own for now. Joey you need to try and rap.

Joey: Well don't I need a beat?

Mokuba: Right. Somebody give us a beat. *a beat is heard playing* Thanks!

Joey: *starts attempt to rap and does decent job*

Mai: Wow, looks like he can rap.

Mokuba: *stifles laughter* Big Brother, you have to sing a song, about rainbows.

Kaiba: Not. Going. To. Happen.

Mokuba: Well then you have to do the penalty, which varies from person to person.

Kaiba: I'll take away all of your sugar for a year if you even dare try to make me do the dare or penalty.

Mokuba: *thinks it over* Well I can live without sugar. Seto you have to get a girl to fall for you in... 12 chapters. And she can't be a part of your fan club.

Kaiba: Deal. This will be easy.

Bakura: *laughs* Kaiba forgot we're stuck here, which means Tea, Mai, Mana, and Serenity know about the deal.

Duke: So that leaves...

Mokuba: *laughs* Angel! Seto doesn't stand a chance!

Tea: I feel sorry for her, poor girl.

Mokuba: The next review is from Lavu Topaz:

_**"hmm well this sounds like fun so who is it gonna be? hmmm oh I know!**_

**_I dare all of them to go all on blinds dates with the person they hate the most or don't know very well(not yaoi or yuri couples like you said)_**

**_like well I don't know umm Mana and Seto! (yes that would be bad) or serenity and Bakura (not sure how that's gonna turn out)_**

**_and like you said if you run out of characters just bring more in! and when they are on their "date" there gonna have to be a screen in between them so that they don't know how there talking to!_**

**_well what do ya think? well whatever its gonna be I'm it's gonna be great well keep it up XD"_**

Mokuba: Well that should be interesting. We're gonna need to bring in three more characters for this dare alone.

Angel: *returns* What did I miss?

Mokuba: Joey rapping and the reading of the review.

Angel: Okay. *sits in chair* So who should I bring in?

Mokuba: I don't know, three girls.

Angel: How about Rebecca, Vivian, and Miho?

Mokuba: Sounds good to me, even though I only know who Rebecca and Vivian are.

_A cloud of smoke covers the studio. Eighteen computer monitors are set up in two rows, so that the girls are in one row and the guys in another. From left to right these are the couples that were randomly chosen: Yugi and Mana, Tristan and Vivian, Ryou and Rebecca, Duke and Miho, Bakura and Mai, Joey and Tea, Atem and Serenity, and Seto and Angel. Mokuba is on a platform overlooking the "dates"._

Mokuba: Well I'm here to act as commentator, I guess. *looks at first couple* Looks like Mana is having trouble figuring out how to use a computer. Vivian appears to be "talking" nonstop about Yugi and Seto. Poor Tristan, stuck with her as a date. Ryou and Rebecca seemed to have hit it off by talking about Egypt. Duke's flirting with Miho via chat. Mai and Bakura seemed to want to strangle their virtual date. Joey's talking nonstop about food while Tea manages to get in a word or two edgewise. Atem is having the same problem as Mana. And... I don't believe this! Angel and Seto are getting along! Is that... a joke? I think someone brainwashed Seto! *checks watch* Well time's up for the dates!

_Another smoke cloud appears and everything is normal. Miho, Vivian, and Rebecca are now gone. Mokuba is smirking at his brother, having seen everything._

Angel: Well that was an interesting dare. Let's never do that again. From now on, no dares or truths for me or Mokuba since we are the co- host and co-hostess. Here's a review from neva-chanluvsmonsters101:

_**"neva: OH wow! this looks fun! hey Gen! come over here and check this piece of awesomeness out(besides the fact that there's no yaoi T.T)**_

_**gen: *walks in annoyed* what do you want now Neva? you just ruined a perfectly good nap!**_

_**neva: *smiles obviously* this is my yami Gen, say hi Gen!**_

_**gen: *glares* f(meow) no**_

_**neva: *squirts with squirt bottle* no! bad Gen! no cussing! No!**_

_**gen: *splutters* IM NOT A FLIPPING KITTY! do I need to lock you out again?**_

_**neva: eep! no! slenderman is out there! I'm to awesome to get eaten by a guy with no face! NOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**gen: that's better *turns back to cast* so after that long as shadow realm intro I might as well ask you some questions and do a few dares while Neva is ranting.**_

_**Mokuba- seriously? how come you get kidnapped so easily? I mean if you got money then cant you afford so karate lessons? geez I could kill a full grown man by the time I was your age.**_

_**(neva: GEEEEEEEEEENNNN! please don't lock me outsiiiiide!)**_

_**Yami- I hate you, end of story. don't care if that wasn't a question.**_

_**Bakura- there is a certain artifact that is very powerful and could help me and you. you willing to ditch our little lights and go for it? *smirks* unless you're too chicken.**_

_**Ryou- I'm not sure what it is about you but Neva loves you...and Marik...and Yugi too. and she WILL glomp you. just a warning, not that I care.**_

_**Yami- since I hate you so much you get the mentally scarring dare that you HAVE to do. you have to go to...an ANIME CON. wearing a Speedo, scream that you're Edward Cullen and deal with the fangirl squeals and twilight hater's rage afterwards. (be happy that I can't put violence and yaoi in this or that would be a lot worse)**_

_**Gen: and that concludes my questions and dare ect. ect.**_

_**neva: wait, what? but I didn't get to ask questions!**_

_**gen: too bad. bye!**_

_**neva: NO WAIT!-"**_

Angel: I never said no violence. I just said no mature content. As in how little children are made. Violence is fine with me.

Kaiba: You are not exposing my brother to violence.

Angel: Which is why he would leave the room for any violent scenes.

Mokuba: *frowns* It's not my fault! Seto won't let me take lesson and he's too busy to teach me himself.

Angel: Kaiba you should let Mokuba take lessons, after all, not everyone is born a certified ninja. *holds up official certificate* See? I'm an official ninja!

Kaiba: *glares* I've yet to find someone who isn't an idiot to teach Mokuba karate.

Atem: Well, I suppose every is entitled to their opinion...

Bakura: I would love to join you but a poorly named demon is keeping me captive.

Angel: HEY! Mokuba is not a demon!

Everyone: *sweat drops* He meant you...

Ryou: *cowers behind couch* T-T-Thanks for the warning!

Atem: Seriously? *gets up and leaves to fulfill dare*

Mokuba: We'll just let him do this on his own. We're starting to come to the end of reviews. This one is from Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret:

_**"Hahaha nice! Okay, I don't have any dares or truths right now, but I need advice! I'm depressed from basketball season, angry and confused for some weird reason, and I'm terrified. I'm never scared of anything! :( I don't know what to do, and apparently nobody cares enough to talk to me... Help? This is for anyone, I would like everyone's opinion please."**_

Angel: Truthfully, it would be best if only some of us offer advice since there are SOME JERKS among the group. Using from what I can gather from your review, maybe your team hasn't been doing well or you haven't met your own expectations of yourself so it's making you feel sad. As for feeling angry, confused, and scared, it could be something is bothering you subconsciously. I've had things bothering me but not realize what they were. Sometimes just finding a good friend to confide in is the best thing to do. I know there's at least one person who cares enough to sit down and listen to you. Honestly, the best advice I can offer would be to talk to someone you know and trust since I can only do so much without knowing some details. I hope this helps.

Mokuba: Mewtwomaster58 sends in the next review which says:

_**"This looks cool! Well anyways, I want to write this fic on Alister, Valon, and Raphael, but I can't do it. It just doesn't come out right. The topic is... well, something trivial anyways. I'm still deciding between Sun and Moon... Or Disaster... hehe.. (Don't ask why) Help possibly? :)"**_

Angel: I've had stories come out not the way I expected. I find that reading stories with the characters I want to write about helps inspire me. I like to listen to music when I write to help relax myself. Sometimes it inspires me and other times it acts as a background noise. Good luck my fellow writer!

Mokuba: And here's the last review, which is from patato-eater3:

_**"So good can't wait for next ch. Ur an awesome writer ;3! I don't have any questions but I might later on."**_

Angel: Well thanks for the compliment! I hope every enjoyed this chapter.

Characters(except Mokuba): We didn't.

Mokuba: It was fun. I like being co-host!

Angel: Until next time my lovely readers!


	3. Chapter 3

***crying* I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY CAN'T I OWN YU-GI-OH?**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone but Atem and Angel are in their usual spots. Atem is currently on a hospital bed, while Angel is nowhere to be seen.<em>

Mokuba: Welcome everyone to the third installment of "_The Torture Show The YGO Way"_! I'm your genius co-host, Mokuba Kaiba! Angel will be here later since she has some business to take care of.

Tea: Didn't she mention something about a secret project?

Mokuba: I think so.

Atem: *groans* Those fangirls sure are brutal. I almost died getting away.

Bakura: *smirks* Well I officially like Gen, anyone that enjoys making the Pharaoh miserable is alright in my book.

Mokuba: Well the first review is from BeautifulWeddingFlower:

_**"Hello!**_

**_Well, let's get to the point, shall we?_**

**_Yugi- I dare you to hang out with Jaden for one dare. No, this is not the dare, give me a second to tell you the dare._**

**_I dare you to challenge Jaden to a proper rap battle and then Kaiba gets to judge on who rapped the best._**

**_Mai- Makeover one person_**

**_Joey- I'll make you a bet. If Kaiba can make Angel fall for him in ten chapters, I'll swear off of reading or writing Puppyshipping for a month. If he can't, well...we'll get around to that. XD_**

**_Mokuba- Does Kaiba make time to have time for you?_**

**_XOXO"_**

Mokuba: *scratches head* Well since only Angel knows how to get people here, we'll skip that one for now.

Mai: *gets up* I know who to do. *drags Serenity away*

Joey: NYEH! A PUPPYSHIPPER! YOU'RE ON! KAIBA'S GONNA GET ANGEL IN 8 CHAPTERS!

Everyone: *face-palms* Joey...

Mokuba: That's even LESS time. And yes, Big Brother does make time for me, even if I have to lock his laptop away.

Angel: *comes in eating cookie* Hey guys, what did I miss?

Mokuba: *frowns* And you were on my case for being late...

Angel: Just tell me what to do before I get my decks.

Mokuba: Someone named Jaden needs to face Yugi in a rap battle.

Angel: Another Abridged reference, cool.

_Jaden appears in a puff of red smoke. He's currently wearing his duel disk, looking like he was about to duel someone._

Jaden: *blinks* What happened to Syrus? We were gonna practice for our exam. *looks around* Yugi Muto? Seto Kaiba? Joey Wheeler? Mai Valentine? What are you all doing here? Where am I?

Angel: Long story short, you're in the past and need to face Yugi in a rap battle.

Jaden and Yugi: But I can't rap...

Angel: *groans* We'll skip that one then. Jaden feel free to leave or stay, I don't care right now.

Jaden: Cool. *sits where Atem would normally sit*

Angel: *mutters* Now we have another idiot to deal with... *normal* The second review is from Lavu Topaz:

_**"YAY my dare was put in so happy!**_

**_and I got another one :P_**

**_I want all of the characters(not Mokuba or Angel) to have a soccer match:) the teams will be girl's vs. boy's and the first team to score 6 goals win's but there's a catch..._**

**_all the boy's have to wear pink tutus and flats_**

**_all the girls have to wear blue shorts and t-shirts and soccer boots_**

**_and the losing team gets a pie in the face_**

**_so what do ya think cool? yeah I thought so and Kaiba you HAVE to wear the tutu no but's_**

**_well keep it up XD"_**

Angel: *frowns* But Mana and Tea are the only girls left since Mai is busy with Serenity. Plus the guys would outnumber them. And Atem is too injured to do any dares this chapter. *smirks* So Mana, Tea, and I will face off against three guys.

Mokuba: But you don't have to do the dare.

Angel: I like soccer, it's my favorite sport. I was on my school's girls' varsity team. So let's see, who needs to get some dares done... *smirks* Bakura, Duke, and-

Kaiba: Make me play and I will get revenge.

Angel: ... fine. Hey Jaden, wanna play soccer?

Jaden: No thanks, I prefer dueling.

Mokuba: *spins in circle and randomly points to someone* You're playing!

Kaiba: *glares* I refuse to wear a tutu.

Angel: It's that or Mokuba gives you a penalty.

Joey: And Kaiba already has one.

Angel: What?

Everyone: NOTHING!

Angel: *shrugs* Whatever. Let's get going.

_The group appears at a nice soccer field. Angel, Mana, and Tea are wearing sleeveless blue uniform shirt and black shorts. Their shin guards are barely noticeable under their long white socks. Their black cleats add to the professional look. Kaiba, Bakura, and Duke are dressed like ballerinas, but are wearing cleats. Tea and Duke take up the position of goalies, Mokuba acting as referee blows the whistle to begin._

Tristan: So if they lose do we get a pie to the face as well?

Yugi: Maybe.

Joey: Should we cheer for them?

Ryou: *covers eyes* Oh my...

Yugi, Tristan, and Joey: That's gotta hurt...

Jaden: Getting hit there by the ball must hurt.

Mai: *comes in with Serenity dressed as cheerleaders* Well looks like we're on time.

Serenity and Mai: *begin to cheer* _2-4-6-8! Who do we appreciate? Angel! Angel! Angel! Who brought the tomb robber to his knees? Angel! Angel! Angel! *_wave pom-poms*

Mokuba: *blows whistle* Girls win! 0-6!

Bakura and Kaiba: *glares at Duke* YOU COST US THE GAME!

Duke: I didn't want my hair to get ruined.

Angel: *smirks* Hey Kaiba, Bakura, wanna throw the first pies at Duke?

_One pie-throwing marathon later..._

Mokuba: That was fun!

Angel: Oh yeah! The next review is from Lucia Sennen:

_**"Wow! I need to create my own group of torture sometime! Anyway, I have a dare for some of you. *Eyes glint and smirks***_

**_SETO KAIBA: I dare you to fight with Atem, Yami, or whatever he is called. Duel him, for ME as the prize! You get me as a prize, so YAY!_**

**_ATEM/YAMI/Whatever the Pharaoh's name is: DARE = FIGHT WITH SETO or DUEL HIM WITH ME FOR THE PRIZE! Plus, when you win, you get a date with me!~_**

**_Ryou: *Gives you tickets to a new movie* Be glad I'm going easy on you. Dare = Kiss Angel_**

**_Yugi: I dare you to call Bakura Kitty-boy, Kitty, Bunny rabbit-boy, and Kissy-Wissy boy. Also, here's another one: CALL HIM ANGEL'S BOYFRIEND!_**

**_Tea: I DARE YOU TO CALL ATEM/YAMI/WHATEVER THE PHARAOH'S NAME IS CUTIE PIE! :D_**

**_Until next time, bye-bye!"_**

Kaiba: *looks at the seriously injured pharaoh* I surrender. Go have fun on your date.

Atem: What? *is rolled out to go on his date*

Angel: Nice job pleasing the reviewers.

Mokuba: Um, look at the next dare.

Angel: What could be so-*freezes*

Ryou: *takes tickets* Thank you so much Lucia Sennen. Um, I'm afraid I can't do that second part since Angel would kill me.

Yugi: Kitty-boy are you alright?

Bakura: *growls* I'm a thief, not a kitty.

Yugi: But are you alright Kitty?

Bakura: I'M NOT A KITTY!

Yugi: Of course Bunny rabbit-boy.

Bakura: *shaking with anger* I'm not a stupid rabbit either.

Yugi: If you say so Kissy-Wissy boy.

Bakura: *looking ready to explode* Muto if you call me one more insult...

Yugi: ANGEL'S BOYFRIEND!

Everyone: *deadly silent*

Angel: *shaking with anger* Yugi.

Yugi: *looks at her* Y-Y-Yes?

Angel: *glares* Run. *chases after him with a chainsaw*

Mokuba: ... and thus why you never mess with Angel or her love life.

Tea: How can I call Atem a cutie pie of he's not here?

Serenity: We should really move on before things get worse.

Mokuba: We have a review from Mewtwomaster58:

_**"Those are the things I usually do, but after reading this, I have a good idea for disaster, mwhahaha! Anyway, several truths and dares below! ;)**_

**_Since I'm still overly obsessed about the three Swordsmen, let's have Alister, Valon, and Raphael join, nyeh?_**

**_Alister, I dare you to get along with Kaiba for the whole chapter! Same goes with Valon and Joey, and Raphael with Yugi and Yami._**

**_Kaiba... be nice to everyone... for a whole chapter!_**

**_Mokuba, here's a cookie!_**

**_Er... Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tea! Do DDR! *weirdness*_**

**_Tristan, go throw away Bakura's ring and shout, 'Go Millennium Frisbee!' as you do so :)_**

**_Bakura, do not murder Tristan for doing the afor mentioned stunt._**

**_Ryou! *hugz* :) Had ta do that._**

**_*hands everyone a cookie* G'night guys! Peace!~"_**

Mokuba: And we need more people right after Angel is gone. We'll just skip to the dares we can do without Angel.

Joey and Tea: *go play DDR*

Tristan: *throws Millennium Ring* GO MILLENNIUM FRISBEE!

Ryou: *smiles* Thank you for the hug.

Mokuba: *looks at now empty bag* Oops, I guess I was supposed to share those.

Kaiba: Well at least this is almost over.

Jaden: I should get going before Syrus sends out a search team. *runs off*

Angel: *returns with now broken chainsaw* Yugi won't be able to do dares or answer questions for a while.

_A grey smoke cloud appears and leaves Valon, Alister, and Raphael behind._

Angel: Welcome to the show, you have to get along with Joey and Kaiba since Yugi and Atem are currently out.

Mokuba: The last review is from Kinakao:

_**"Hello!**_

**_I have a few things in mind..._**

**_1. My friend and I are re watching all of the episodes for my next installment of my story. However, every time there is a duel with Yugi, my friend yells out, "EXODIA!" I have tried to tell him the cards were thrown off a boat, but he keeps saying it. I want advice on how to get it through his head. I'd like answers from Yugi, Atem, Kaiba, and Tea._**

**_2. Dare- Mai and Serenity trade places, clothes and all._**

**_3. Truth- Yugi: Has being with Atem made you any more aggressive? Like...Kill people and send them to the Shadow realm on a whip aggressive?_**

**_4. Dare- Kaiba plus chicken dance. Show us your stuff._**

**_I may have more later"_**

Kaiba: Hot your idiotic "friend" on the head until he realizes the truth.

Tea: *rolls eyes* Try showing them the scene where Weevil throws the cards over board until they understand.

Angel: I think they're just doing it to bug you. Friends can be like that at times.

Mai and Serenity: *leave to change clothes*

Angel: Um, wow, both of them aren't here so looks like we're skipping that one.

Kaiba: *growls* I am not wearing a chicken suit after having to wear a tutu.

Angel: *shrugs* Fair enough. JOEY GET IN THE CHICKEN SUIT!

Joey: *goes off to change* Stupid Kaiba...

Serenity: *comes back in Mai's clothes* Hey Hun.

Mai: *enters in Serenity's clothes* Hello everyone.

Angel: Nice job.

Joey: *returns in chicken costume* Where's the respect? *starts to dance*

Angel: So ends another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, there would have been more seasons and Tea would have confessed who she loves.**

* * *

><p><em>The studio has been altered slightly. The characters now are in a semicircle facing the desk Angel and Mokuba usually sit at. Yugi is nowhere to be seen while Atem is now fine.<em>

Angel: Welcome back everyone! I'm the awesome Angel.

Mokuba: And I'm the amazing Mokuba!

Angel: Let's get this show on the road! First up is our ever faithful BeautifulWeddingFlower:

_**"Okay! Hi!**_

**_Ryou- Do you enjoy having Bakura around? Does he ever seem a little nice to you? Oh, and before I forget, *squeezes* I wanted to give you a hug. :)_**

**_Yugi- Duel the first person to challenge you. Loser has to dress up in a piggy suit!_**

**_Atem- Strip to "I'm too Sexy"._**

**_Kaiba- I dare you to listen to a Kids Bop CD."_**

Ryou: Well... *looks nervously at Bakura* It certainly has been... interesting to say in the least. *blushes slightly* A-A-And thank you for the hug.

Angel: *chuckles nervously* Yugi isn't here today. Um, he might be back next chapter. And NO stripping allowed.

YGO Girls: Awww. We wanted to watch.

Angel: Where did your self-respect go? And Kaiba, here ya go. *toss iPod*

Kaiba: *puts ear buds in and quickly yanks them out* Who can stand that noise?

Angel: No idea. Anyway, the next review is from our lovely Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret:

_**"Okay, the advice you gave didn't work... But I won't hold it against you. ^_^ anyway onto the dares:**_

**_Yugi and Ryou: *hugs* sorry, you two are just too adorable!_**

**_Yami/Atem: on a scale of 1-10 with 10 being the best, how hot do you think you are?_**

**_Fluffy(Bakura): may I call you Fluffy?_**

**_Angel: which one of these guys would you go on a date with?_**

**_And now, to thank you for attempting to help me, I give you...COOKIES! :D"_**

Angel: Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope things improve for you. Ryou, give her TWO hugs since Yugi isn't here.

Ryou: *hugs* I'm glad you all like me so much. *hugs again* This is from Yugi.

Atem: Hot? I feel fine.

Angel: She means attractive.

Atem: *in deep thought* Hmm... a 1 maybe? Since I am number 1?

Angel: Um, he thinks he's at the top of the chart pretty much.

Bakura: No you may not you insolent mortal!

Angel: Too bad! That's your nickname. Joey's is Brooklyn Idiot and I've yet to come up nicknames for the others. *eats cookie* These are pretty good.

Mokuba: *smirks* You missed something. So who would you date?

Angel: I'm not telling. Not because I don't know who my blind date was but because I don't feel like it.

Mokuba: *smirks* So your blind date?

Angel: Maybe. *shoves cookie into mouth*

Mokuba: Well how about I tell everyone about the blind date pairings so we can get a name from you? Well Yugi was with Mana, Tristan was with Vivian, Bakura was with Mai, Ryou was with Rebecca, Atem was with Serenity, Duke was with Miho, Joey was with Tea, so that leaves...

Seto and Angel: ... WHAT! THERE'S NO WAY MY DATE WAS HER/HIM!

Joey: *punches air* YES! NO CRAZY PUPPYSHIPPER WILL WIN!

Angel: *looks at Joey confused before looking at Seto* You actually know how to tell jokes?

Everyone but Seto, Mokuba, and Angel: *anime falls* KAIBA TOLD A JOKE?

Seto: Yes. I just decide not to engage in them most of the time since they generally are a waste of time.

Mokuba: *whispers* Looks like Big Brother might fulfill the penalty after all. *normal* Well let's move on to the next review from the brilliant Kinakao:

_**"Hi again!**_

**_I just wanted to let you know for the advice for my friend? Showing them the episode didn't work, but a frying pan did. Thank you, Kaiba._**

**_Okay! And now for some new dares:_**

**_1. Mokuba, please send me the tape of Atem stripping if he does it._**

**_2. Kaiba: Admit to Kisara that you have a dragon fetish just because of her._**

**_3. Someone make sure Angel stops hurting Atem/Yugi._**

**_4. The guys have to put on a beauty pageant. Whoever doesn't, gets stuck in their choice of my story for one chapter or being eaten by a Kuriboh for half a chapter and being stuck with a Mary-sue._**

**_Have fun~"_**

Angel: Well they say violence is never the answer but-

Mokuba: -It's the question-

Angel: -And the answer is always yes.

Mokuba: Sorry, but there's no tape.

Kaiba: I don't have a "dragon fetish" as you put it.

Angel: *smirks* So explain the Blue Eyes Jet, Blue Eyes Door Knob, Blue Eyes Statues, etc.

Kaiba: ... I just admire the Blue Eyes White Dragon's power.

Angel: *frowns* Hey blame the Twilight fangirls for Atem's injuries. And Yugi crossed the line by insulting me instead of Bakura.

Mokuba: The last remark was a part of the dare.

Angel: ...oops. And um, sorry, but they would all just chose to be stuck with a Mary Sue for a while.

Mokuba: Our next review is from a new reader, Phil the Persona Guy:

_**"Bounjur! I am Phil The Persona Guy, but ya'll can call me Phil, with me are my two counterparts, Shadow Phil, and Gnome, say hello gentlemen.**_

**_Gnome: CRANBERRY JUICE!_**

**_Shadow Phil: Why must I live with such vapid creatures?_**

**_Anyway, S. Phil one our Poker tournament. Go ahead._**

**_S. Phil: Alright, show time._**

**_Truths:_**

**_All: Did you take Gnome's Cranberry Juice?_**

**_All: do you wish to know more about why I asked that?_**

**_Duke: You annoy me. Worse than Pegasus. Your response?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_Yami, Bakura: Curse out your human enslaver._**

**_Seto: Duel Phil's "sister", she has an all dragon deck._**

**_Yugi: Die by my cursed blade, Lone Tiger! -slashes at diaphragm-_**

**_Serenity: Kill Joey with this cursed pair of Iron claws, Dragon's Wrath._**

**_All: You all must dress up as a different character from Dynasty warrior 5, Seto, I have yours already, or should I say Xing Cai?_**

**_Phil: Sorry about him, he's kinda... mad at me for putting him in this sword called Lone Tiger."_**

Everyone: No. Not really.

Duke: You're just jealous Pegasus and I are rich, good looking, and intelligent.

Angel: Well you're only one out of three. And no cursing here, since Mokuba is present.

Seto: Fine. *leaves to go to duel*

Angel: Well Yugi's not here. Serenity, go outside with Joey please since I don't need to clean up any blood. And time to get into your costumes. *the Wheelers leave*

_A cloud of blue smoke covers the cast. When it disappears they're all in various costumes._

Mokuba: Boy did Yugi pick a good day to miss.

Angel: Yup. Time to read the last review from the cool neva-chanlusmonsters101:

_**"neva: hello! sorry we missed that last chapter! homework, ugh!**_

**_gen: *mumbling agrily*_**

**_neva: what's the shadow realm is your problem?_**

**_gen: the fangirls didn't kill yami like I planned. DAMMIT! I WAS POSITIVE THEY WOULD WORK! STUPID FANGIRLS!_**

**_neva: *scared* w-well they did mortally wound a-and mentally scar him right?_**

**_gen: hehe yeah, I guess that's good *smiles eviliy at yami* for now... *lightning cracks behind her*_**

**_neva: *facepalm* thanks bakura, your inflated her ego even more. at this rate she'll be worse than abribrided marik._**

**_gen: *slaps her upside the head* shut up neva! go make me a sammich!_**

**_neva: T-T b-but gen!_**

**_gen: *takes out a crowbar* are you complaining?_**

**_neva: EEP! NO MAM! ONE SANDWICH COMIN UP! *runs to the kitchen*_**

**_gen: hehe, take note guys. use a crowbar and your hikairis will do ANYTHING for you._**

**_meh. I have some time, I'll do some dares_**

**_dare for kiaba- quit being an over protective prick and let mokuba take some karate, or else I'll be the one kid-napping him next time._**

**_angel- I dare you to realese bakura from your evil grip for 3 hours. I'll bring him back_**

**_bakura- is she lets you (which I dont know why you're listening to her) LETS GO DO SOME KILLING OR SOMETHING CUZ I'M FRAKING BORED! plus theres that artifact mentioned in the other chapter_**

**_and last and DEFFINATELY least,_**

**_yami!- you have to spend a whole day with me after I get back *twirls kife in her hand* dont worry, we're gonna have LOTS of fun! *giggles insanely*_**

**_neva: *runs back in with sammich* ok! what did I miss?_**

**_gen: oh, just all the time we have_**

**_neva: GEN!_**

**_gen: *shoves her in the closet* oh, and thanks for the sandwich *walks away*_**

**_neva: *banging on the door* GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"_**

Angel: Well Kaiba isn't here but I've been training Mokuba in the ways of a ninja and torture show host. And they listen to me because they don't want to see what would happen if they didn't.

Bakura: What would happen?

Angel: *points to corner*

Zorc: *in fatal position* N-No more. *rocks back and forward while crying* N-N-No more.

Bakura: *gulps* Well I have things to do with Gen. *runs out the door*

Atem: Angel, please don't make me.

Angel: Sorry, but a dare is a dare.

Mana: You let Kaiba skip dares.

Angel: He would just sue me if I made him do it.

Atem: I could mind crush you. I SHOULD mind crush you for harming Yugi!

Angel: I'm immune to them. The power of being a ninja, writer, and hostess. Now go wait for Gen to pick you up. And she can't kill you without me reviving you afterward.

Atem: *deadpan* Gee, thanks. *leaves*

Seto: *returns* Well that duel was a waste. She wasn't much of a challenge.

Angel: Well now that you're back, you owe me something. Mokuba, wrap things up for me! *drags Seto away*

Mokuba: Please review and come back next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait. I STILL don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if anybody cares.**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone but Atem, Seto, and Angel are present in the studio. Yugi is now perfectly fine, physically at least.<em>

Mokuba: Hey everyone, welcome to "The Torture Show the YGO Way"! I'm your co-host Mokuba. Angel, my co-hostess, is currently out along with Atem and Seto.

Mai: Our first review is from Phil the Persona Guy:

_**"Phil: ...**_

**_Gnome: Dude, what's wrong?_**

**_S. Phil: Let me guess, a corporate scumbag made Alice cry?_**

**_Phil: Uncontrollablely._**

**_Gnome: Since revenge tourcher is my field of mastery, I'll do the dares today, alright?_**

**_S. Phil and Phil: Fine._**

**_Gnome: Alright. Hello once again! I have some torture for you all... And by you all, I mean the corporate sleazebag._**

**_Truths:_**

**_Seto: WHY WERE YOU SUCH A PRICK TO PHIL'S "SISTER" ?_**

**_Joey: What state is Domino City in?_**

**_Bakura: Why so serious? -pulls out a pocket knife- (reference for the win)_**

**_Dares:_**

**_Seto: Give Alice your jet._**

**_Seto: Give Phil all 3 of your Blue Eyes White Dragons, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon._**

**_Seto: Build Mokuba a car, a Ferrari X12 to be exact._**

**_Everyone except Seto: CRANBERRY JUICE FOR EVERYONE! EXEPT THE PRICKIEST PRICK THAT EVER PRICKED!_**

**_Seto: Duel me, but this time, it shall be perfect rule shadow game!(Warning, Gnome uses the 3 god cards and you may need to look up YGO: duelist of the roses)_**

**_Yami: You vs. the Final Boss of Okami_**

**_Tea: Cookie for you, because I AM A DRAWF, AND I'M DIGGING A HOLE! DIGGY DIGGY HOLE, I'M DIGGING A HOLE!_**

**_Phil: Seto, if you dare even LOOK at Alice, I'll kill you myself. Have a nice day!"_**

Mokuba: ... Wow Big Brother sure dodged a bullet this time.

Joey: We're in Japan ya goblin!

Tea: He's a dwarf, not a goblin.

Bakura: This isn't bloody Batman! You call that a knife? Well look at this! *pulls out larger knife*

Ryou: Looks like Atem avoided a deadly dare as well.

Mokuba: *hands out juice* Thanks Gnome!

Tea: *smiles* My, thank you for the cookie.

Mokuba: The second review is from neva-chanluvsmonsters101:

_**"gen: *insane giggle* we got the artifaaaaact~ and killed three people along the way. that was fun, we should hang out more often bakura. but, now its yami's turn *drags him to basment***_

**_neva: *still in closet* THATS IT! *kicks door down* finally!_**

**_oh hi guys! ^-^_**

**_since gen isnt around I'll take over. like it was meant to be._**

**_ok! sooooo:_**

**_tea- I dare you to let mai give you a makeover...*mumbles* you need one_**

**_mai- give tea a MAJOR makeover. do you're best! *thumbs up*_**

**_ok! so we're now gonna play a game! its called the pocky game! if you guys know how to play, good for you! if you dont._**

**_rules: two partners stand in front of eachother, put to ends of a pocky stick between them and make the two bite down and get closer to eachother until...well someone opens their eyes or they kiss! but with a twist! they have to be blindfolded so they dont know who their partner is! sounds fun right? good! so the people who have to play are:_**

**_angel_**

**_seto_**

**_mai_**

**_tea_**

**_joey_**

**_tristan_**

**_mana_**

**_ryou_**

**_pair em up randomly!_**

**_ok! before I leave I need to do one last thing..._**

**_ryou- stand completely still. everyone stand away from him...*EPIC NEVA GLOMP!* I LOVE YOUUUUU! YOU ARE THE MOST ADORABLE THING ON THIS PLANET!_**

**_ok! bye!_**

**_*girly screams coming from the basement*_**

**_neva: O_o_**

**_gen: *walks out of basement slightly bloody* needed a break, torturing is tiring *walks to kitchen*_**

**_neva: *looks in basement*...dear ra...poor yami...LOL!"_**

Mokuba: Well you heard the lady! Mai do your thing!

Mai: *drags Tea away* Come on girl, it's time for you to shine.

Ryou: What are we going to do with half of the people listed missing?

Mana: *finishes last of pocky* Wow this stuff is good!

Mokuba: Well I guess that answers that.

Ryou: *blinks* Why is everyone backing away? *is glomped by a girl who runs off before he can speak* That was odd. *notices something* Wait, what happened to my shirt?

Serenity: I guess Angel isn't the only ninja fangirl out there.

Tristan: Our third review is from BeautifulWeddingFlower:

_**"NO STRIPPING? Damn you vile woman! ;)**_

**_YGO Girls- Dress up as each other!_**

**_Yugi- What's the most embarressing moment between you and Atem?_**

**_Ryou- *squeezes* I love hugging you! ;) Any advice on good driving?_**

**_Luv to all!_**

**_-Liz"_**

Mokuba: Does nobody care about me getting possibly scarred for life if she allowed stripping?

Mana: *drags Serenity away* Let's go!

Yugi: I would have to say the time I had to explain what a toilet was. It was a very long and awkward talk.

Ryou: *hugs back* I'm afraid I don't have any advice except be safe.

_Mai, Serenity, Mana, and Tea return. Mai is dressed like Tea, Serenity is dressed like Mana, Mana is dressed like Serenity, and Tea is dressed like Mai. Tea also has extensions in her hair to make it look longer._

Mokuba: Great timing! Now it's time for the next review from ravina black:

_**"Ravina: cool story. I have a dare of my own. I dare angel to have my little white haired sister over for a chapter. Is that too much to ask for? Bye the way, everyone gets a piece of cake!"**_

Mokuba: I'm sure Angel will let it happen next chapter since she's out right now.

Yugi: I wonder if she'll be back before the end.

_Angel walks in followed by a tired looking Kaiba. Both go to their usual spots as if nothing had happened._

Mokuba: Where were you?

Angel: Teaching Kaiba a lesson. Oh and Phil, your sister knows how to put a dent in Kaiba's wallet.

Mai: You were out shopping? Without me?

Angel: It was the first thing that came to mind on how Kaiba could make it up to Alice for making her cry. Plus he did give her a few of his jackets and one of his jets.

Mokuba: You're making me look like I'm always on time.

Angel: Well I don't care. I'm still the master ninja around here. Anyway, our next review is from Anonymas:

_**"Hi!**_

**_I'm a yaoi fan, but luckily, I'm also perfectly okay with het!_**

**_But first...*Glomps Ryou and Mokie*_**

**_Everyone-What is your opinion on YGOTAS? (To Angel-If they haven't watched it, force them to)_**

**_Kaiba-Hug Angel_**

**_Everyone-How do you feel about your blind dates now that you know who they are?_**

**_Mokuba-How many times have you been kidnapped?_**

**_That's all for now! Here's some brownies!"_**

Ryou and Mokuba: *blushes from glomp* Um...

Tea: I sound horrible! AND I DON'T GIVE THAT MANY FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!

Mai: At least I still look good.

Tristan: I sound like Barney...

Joey: NYEH! Are you trying to say something about my accent?

Ryou and Bakura: I'M BRITISH NOT GAY!

Yugi: I'M NOT A BABY ANYTHING!

Serenity: Um...

Mana: The baby pharaoh bit was kind of funny.

Mokuba: *blinks* No comment.

Kaiba: I do not act like that!

Angel: *mutters* Some of them missed the fact it's a parody.

Mokuba: I lost count to be honest. And don't you have a dare to do Big Brother?

Angel: Mokuba, your brother wouldn't hug anyone but you unless your life depended on it.

Kaiba: *gets up and walks over towards Angel* If you think reverse psychology will work on me then you're greatly mistaken.

Angel: *tries not to smirk* I'm just saying you wouldn't hug me for anything. After all, you're Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp.

Kaiba: *hugs Angel quickly* There. Crazy reviewers. *walks back to his seat*

Tristan: I feel like I'm worthless. Vivian sure doesn't like to talk to other people unless it's about Yugi or Kaiba.

Tea: I never want to date anyone like Joey.

Joey: Nyeh!

Mai: I want to kill Bakura.

Bakura: Likewise.

Ryou: Rebecca is a smart girl. I hope to be her friend.

Yugi and Serenity: Relieved since they didn't talk to me at all.

Mana: I hate technology.

Duke: I want to meet this Miho girl.

Seto and Angel: ... no comment.

Mokuba: *smirks* The one pair that might actually have feelings for one another.

Seto and Angel: MOKUBA!

Mokuba: Um, moving on before they team up to kill me. *pulls out the brownies* Look what we got!

Angel: *eating brownie* The last review is from Sloth8762:

_**" Alright hey guys! i love your chapters by the way so i'll be looking forward to seeing more of them! Now, onto the dares~**_

**_Btw, i ask for Jaden Yuik and Yusei Fudo to come in for this part of the show before we go any further if you don't mind! :)_**

**_Dares~_**

**_Seto - (Since theres ovbiously a special friendship between *coughs* you and Angle, i dare you to confess either made up or real feelings toward her or anyone in the cast. However! if you refuse i dare Angle or Mokuba to throw a chocolatefun three-layed cake in your face. (and if the feelings thing is not allowed then just throw a cake in his face already!)_**

**_Jaden Yuki - Rap to high school musical (Hey batter batter swing)_**

**_Yami Bakura - Try to rip off Yami's leather pants (lets hope he fails)_**

**_Duke - Rick roll Tristan and Joey_**

**_Angle - Show Yusei and Jaden the youtube link below ~_**

**_.com/watch?v=At2MVShhW-s&feature=related_**

**_Angle - Show EVERYONE the youtube link below (if allowed) ~_**

**_.com/watch?v=i5yU0ZRZK-Y_**

**_Yugi - Trash Seto's house (accept for Mokuba's room)_**

**_Yami - Have a duel with Yusei and see who wins_**

**_* Is about to say another dare to finish it off but a figure comes into the lab slaming the door open *_**

**_Gluttony: "SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH!" the voice shouts_**

**_Sloth: *sighs* "What is it now Gluttony?"_**

**_Gluttony: "Lust said she would pick out my lunch but she never came back from Pride's party! Can you help me?"_**

**_Sloth: "No Gluttony, i'm busy and your just lucky i am busy or i would have Envy kick your last meal out of your stomach, now go away, i don't wish to be bothered" *Says with a lazy irritated tone and turns back to computer screen*_**

**_Wrath: "Sloth!" *Pushes through Gluttony and storms in*_**

**_Sloth: "IT'S NOT MY JOB TO HANDLE ALL OF YOUR PROBLEMS! I'm the lazeh one remember? go bother Greed." *turning once again to the computer screen*_**

**_Wrath: "No that's not it! Pride Messed up big time again"_**

**_Sloth: "What the heck could he have done now?"_**

**_Wrath: "He and slapped Seto from Yu-Gi-Oh and Lust is running from the police"_**

**_Sloth: "Just because i'm the eldest does not mean i take care of them, those two can handle themselfs"_**

**_Wrath: "Oh yes, and one more thing Sloth, Greed is gone, i have no idea where he is."_**

**_Sloth: "Thats unusal"_**

**_Gluttony: "Oh Greed? i last saw him traveling through time to Jaden Yuik's time to play around, somthing about committing murder to the main char for that series"_**

**_Sloth: "Eh, Jaden can take care of himself" *Goes back to computer and click up internet, searches Yu-Gi-Oh GX history*_**

**_Sloth: "O_O... OK! Wrath, go get Envy and go back in time to Where Greed is and bring him back before he does any more- *Coughs* Any damage to history at all."_**

**_Wrath nods and passes by Gluttony to go get Envy_**

**_Gluttony: "What about my Snack Sloth...?"_**

**_(Please don't get me wrong, These Seven deadly sins are NOT from Full metal Alchemist. Hope to see you write again! :)_**

**_Love, Slothy :)"_**

_A puff of smoke appears and leaves Yusei and Jaden in its place._

Angel: Well we got that out of the way.

Kaiba: Can't I just take another penalty?

Angel: Wait, you already had a penalty? AND YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE? How is destroy your Blue Eyes better than any possible dare?

Kaiba: That wasn't what Mokuba said it was.

Mokuba: *thinking* I'm dead. *runs for his life*

Kaiba and Angel: MOKUBA! *run after him*

Yusei: Well, it looks like we're going to be skipping some dares.

Jaden: I got rapping lessons so now it's time to get my rap on! *begins to rap*

Yusei: *watches video while Jaden is busy* I'm never trusting any of those four again. And I don't have a crush on Akiza!

Lie Detector: BEEP!

Yusei: She's just a friend!

Lie Detector: BEEP!

Yusei: ... fine. I do have a crush on her.

Lie Detector: DING!

Yusei: I hate that thing.

_A large screen comes down and plays the video for everyone who isn't busy either running for their life or trying to kill the person running._

_After the video_

Everyone present: *shock*...

Yusei: We never speak of this again. Got it?

Everyone: *various murmurs and nods of agreement*

Yugi: *gets up* Well I better get going. *leaves*

Yusei: *frowns* Where is Atem anyway?

Tea: Some very scary fangirl's place.

Jaden: Well that's the last of the reviews.

_Angel and Seto return dragging Mokuba between them._

Angel: Mokuba you are in so much trouble for changing the penalty.

Kaiba: And for trying to trick me into getting a girl to fall for me.

Angel: *freezes* That's what he made you do?

Mokuba: *looking down* I just want Big Brother to be happy. He really needs a girlfriend too.

Angel: *smiles sweetly at Mokuba* Mokuba love is something you can't force people into. It takes time, with the rare exceptions.

Kaiba: Mokuba I'm fine without a girlfriend right now. I'm happy having just you for family.

Mokuba: *hugs both of them* You guys are the best.

Angel: *turns to Kaiba* Yeah, we are. *gives Seto a quick kiss on the cheek before breaking away from the group hug* Well that's all folks!

Kaiba: Wait-

Angel: Well see ya next time! *runs off stage followed by Kaiba*


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait, I do have a life outside of fan fiction just to let you know. And if you spam dares I will skip over them. If this keeps up I might end up not allowing anonymous reviews. Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh as much I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone but Kaiba is in their usual spots. In fact, Kaiba isn't present at all.<em>

Angel: *in an almost depressed tone* Hey there and welcome back. As you all know, I'm Angel.

Mokuba: *in concerned tone* Um, she's been like that since she got her first flame. First she was boiling mad, now she's really hurt. That's kind of why she hasn't updated right away.

Tea: Duke do something!

Duke: Why me?

Joey: She hates your guts the most so maybe seeing you in pain will help!

Duke: *frowns* It won't work. I slipped on a banana peel and she didn't even smile.

Serenity: Poor Angel...

Mana: Um, maybe the first review will help her feel better? It's from Sloth8762:

_**"OMG! I freaking love you for putting in my post! :D so, as a thank you for that**_

_**I shall post again! *Smirks Evilish x]* (But please poof in 5D's and GX**_

_**including all the main char's main friends throughout the entire series) But**_

_**before we begin if you don't mind~**_

_**Dares~**_

_**Angle: Please throw the cake in Seto's face or order someone else to do that, I**_

_**must see that**_

_**Seto: I love you! you're so badass and awesome :3 but seriously, I need to get**_

_**some friendzys I'm sure they will *coughs* like you as well 3 (Now for his**_

_**dare) Please hug Angle like in a few other dares. I hope you blush!**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's people: Have a pi- CAKE fight 3**_

_**Tea: Yell at black rose this phrase just before they have cake fight. "Stick**_

_**it to 'em good Rebecca Black!"**_

_**Yami Bakura: Falcon punch Yugi while Tristan, mai and Joey watch**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's People: Listen to this song (Has no Cuss words I made sure of it**_

_**unless I'm somewhat deaf U) **_

_**/watch?v=QQS05ECfbIo&feature=related**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, regular, and GX people: Watch all three parts of the BBT**_

_**Abridged movie**_

_**Part one: /watch?v=uBzazRsbwb0**_

_**Part two: /watch?v=YWWdcNDRhpg&feature=related**_

_**Part /watch?v=4UScz7Ne3cI&feature=related**_

_**That's all! :) but before I go~**_

_***Sloth zaps into The shows theater (If allowed) and Tackles Jaden (not to the**_

_**ground) and hugs/squeezes him "YOUR AWESOME JADEN-MAN" in front of everyone,**_

_**and goes up to Yusei and drags away off stage behind curtain by jacket scruff**_

_**and gives falcon punch out of everyone's sight. walks back on stage with Yusei**_

_**almost knocked out. Hugs Yusei and then drops him on the ground.**_

_**Then goes up to Seto and smiles :3 Then glombs and runs away smirking**_

_**Finally goes up to Yugi and gives cookie. Looks toward Atem and bows**_

_**respectfully to Pharaoh/King of Egypt.**_

_**"I love everyone her-" Glares at Yusei then gives him a mental LOVING hug then**_

_**continues**_

_**"Angle you are an awesome hostess and Mokuba you are so cute and cuddly! you**_

_**are so awesome as well :3" Blips out of show suddenly back to computer**_

_**I LOVE YOUR SHOW ANGLE! OXOXOXO**_

_**OMG I FORGOT! *Zaps back into show* Glombs Ryou *Zaps out*"**_

Mai: Did it work?

Angel: *curled up in a beanbag in the corner*

Mokuba: *frowns* Wow she's taking this hard. Looks like Angel might be out of it for a while. I learned how to poof people in so we can carry on with the dares this time!

_A large cloud of smoke appears and leaves behind Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Zane, Alexis, Chazz, Atticus, Blair, Yusei, Crow, Jack, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Carly, Officer Trudge, and Mina._

Tristan and Joey: Is that who we think it is?

Tea: *gasps* No way!

Yugi: I don't believe it!

Atem: Impossible!

Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Atem: TRUDGE!

Trudge: *blinks* Wheeler? Taylor? Gardner? And two Yugis? I'm seeing things.

Mokuba, Mai, Ryou, Serenity, Duke, and 5Ds gang: You know each other?

Trudge: I was a hall monitor in high school.

Crow: But you knew the King of Games?

Joey: KNEW HIM? THAT JERK BEAT US UP!

Trudge: *bows head in shame* Something I'm sorry for even to this day.

Syrus: So this is where you went when you disappeared?

Jaden: Yup. *looks around* Where's Angel?

Original group: *points to corner where Angel is curled up*

Alexis: What happened to her?

Mokuba: We'll tell you later. Right now we have some dares to do! Hopefully these cheer her up. *looks at first two dares* We might be able to do the first one after all. the second one we'll have to skip. BRING OUT THE CANNON! *loads chocolate cake into cannon* FIRE! *blasts the cannon* Let's watch the screen!

_Giant flat screen TV comes down. Everyone but Angel gather around to watch._

* * *

><p><em>On the screen...<em>

Seto: *holding white goose feather* If I find the goose this came from Angel will answer my question. *looks around* Good thing my Blue Eyes Jet made it to England in no time. *is hit by cake in the face*

Geese: *run away*

Seto: *wipes away cake from face* Great. Now I have to hunt those stupid geese down again.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the studio...<em>

Mokuba: Huh, so that's where he is.

Mana: Angel sent him on a wild goose chase.

Crickets: ...

Mana: Really? Not even a chirp?

Mokuba: If you're from 5Ds grab a cake!

Tea: STICK IT TO THEM GOOD REBECCA BLACK!

Akiza: *throws cake at Tea* I'M NOT REBECCA BLACK!

_One cake fight later..._

Mokuba: Um, Bakura did his dare when the cake fight was going on.

Yugi: *wakes up* Ow...

Serenity: Oh I have that song on my iPod! *looks at shocked people* What? I like it. *plays song for everyone*

Mokuba: Let's watch a movie now!

_After the movie..._

Yusei and Atem: *move far, far, FAR away from one another* I'M STRAIGHT!

Jaden: What's a Mary Sue?

Akiza: *blushing* Yusei is just my friend.

Jack: I SOUND NOTHING LIKE THAT!

Luna: *cringes* I don't even want to know where the idea for my voice came from.

_Lightning appears inside the studio. Sloth is left standing where it struck._

Sloth: Cool, I literally was zapped in! *tackles Jaden*

Alexis and Blair: *glare at Sloth*

Sloth: You're awesome Jaden-man!

Jaden: *smiles* Thanks!

Sloth: *smirks at Yusei before dragging him back stage*

Tristan: So how did Sloth get here anyway?

Mokuba: Same way Angel brought us all here. Fangirl powers.

Sloth: *returns with black eyed Yusei* Hey where's Seto? And Angel?

Tea: Kaiba's on a wild goose chase-

Joey: *snickers* Literally!

Tea: - and Angels over in that corner.

Sloth: *frowns* What happened to her? Angel's show is awesome like her but if she isn't her usual self then how will the show continue?

Mokuba: Hopefully this will pass over before long. In the mean time, I'll just have to run the show on my own.

Sloth: Okay. *hands Yugi cookie before bowing to Atem* I love everyone her-*looks at Yusei* well almost everyone here. *glomps Ryou before leaving*

Bakura: *chuckles* The girls can't get enough of him.

Mokuba: *looks at inbox* I don't believe it! If we take out the spam and the flame, we don't have any more reviews!

Everyone: WHAT!

Joey: That's weird. Are ya sure?

Mokuba: This is her email inbox so yes, I'm pretty sure that's it.

Tea: That can't be it! Check the story reviews!

Mokuba: *looks at story reviews* Oops, we do have more reviews after all.

Duke: Well that was one way to scare us!

Mokuba: Looks like these reviews will be out of order so sorry about that.

Atem: Our originally first review is from Phil the Persona Guy:

_**"S. Phil: Muhahahaha! I have run of the house for right now, so guess what? I'm in charge. Be afraid, the most insane ideas in Phil's head are about to become reality. Wow... Short monoluage...  
>Truths!<br>All: Scared yet?  
>Seto: How long do you think you'd last agenst your Shadow? (his true thoughts and feelings with NO filter. What. So. Ever.)<br>Dares! Hey, that rymes with Bears!  
>Seto &amp; Yami: Dares you missed last chapter. -tellamaports Gnome into the studio for the Shadow Game Perfect Rule-<br>Seto: Face your Shadow... In the studio (if you need a refrence point, just ask)  
>Yugi: Kick Baraka (Mortal Kombat). Wait and see what happens.<br>Angel: -hands a white rose card- Your going to need this next dare.  
>All: Reenact Duelist of the Roses with your respective side. Rose duelist shall be... Gnome (if he's still there, if not, Mokuba)"<strong>_

Everyone: YES!

Mokuba: Atem get ready for your missed dares! *sends Atem out to complete dares*

_A red smoke cloud forms in the studio. Gnome, who happens to be a dwarf despite his name, is left standing there with some cranberry juice in his hand._

Gnome: *looks around* Where's the jerk?

Joey: Right now, in England on a wild goose chase.

Gnome: *hands Mokuba card* Give this to Angel. *leaves to go find Kaiba*

Yugi: *kicks Bakura then runs behind Angel, who just got up*

Bakura: Who- *sees Angel* Well looks like the spoiled princess is up.

Angel: *glares at Bakura* Shut up. The flame was only one of the things bothering me. So don't provoke me.

Mokuba: Well it's time to do some reenacting!

_One reenactment later..._

Angel: *sitting in her beanbag chair, which has been moved next to her desk* Let's never do that again.

Crow: So can we leave?

Angel: Sure. *GX and 5Ds characters leave* Anyway, next up is the review from .-Hero:

_**"I just have one question, is the pairing Bakura x Marik allowed? I'm just wondering, because it's practically canon anyways.**_

**_And truth, I suppose, for Bakura: What are your thoughts on the statement I just made? Because almost everyone thinks it's true..."_**

Angel: Well which Marik are you talking about? Yami Marik or normal Marik? And sorry, no yaoi allowed *mutters something under breath*

Bakura: *growls* YOU BLOODLY THIEFSHIPPERS ARE INSANE!

Angel: *raises eyebrow* How did you know the shipping name?

Bakura: Well unlike those idiots, I keep tabs on what crazy pairings my fans come up with.

Angel: I'll buy that, for now.

Mokuba: ImmortalAngel92's review is up next:

_**"Zara: Hi I am one of the many OC's of ImmortalAngel92 an I have decided that before she returns with her file of dares I would give you some warnings.  
>1. She is also called Angel except she is half Angel so she really does have massive wings on her back.<br>2. She kidnapped you a few months ago for a fic and she still hold a grudge against Bakura for giving her little brother coffee and of course trying to kill her.  
>3. She has a lot of different dares and stuff she uses and many can be concidered deadly... although I thinks she's trying to avoid those one as much as possible...<br>Angel: Hello! I just had to find this! *holds up a giant folder overfilled with bit's of paper* Now I will ask the truths first and then hand out the dares. *grins*  
>TRUTH<br>Everyone: Do you remember anything that happened when I kidnapped you? Mokuba was my partner in crime who got you all to sign the contract for me to kidnap you all.  
>Everyone: How did you feel about that?<br>Bakura: Why did you give Alex coffee?  
>Angel: Would it be possible for you to bring in someone to heal the people who get injured?<br>DARES  
>Yugi: Go on three separate dates with three of your fangirls.<br>Bakura: You must act as Yugi's body guard and protect him from being Glomped or mauled by them.  
>Kaiba: You must go on a date with a girlwoman of Mokuba's choice.**_

_**Tea: Secretly follow both dates and film them.  
>Tristan: Teach Mokuba self defense.<br>Joey: Be the practice dummy.  
>Serenity: Go to the movies with two people of your choice.<br>Angel: *still grinning* That's all for now. And Bakura if Yugi get's so much as a scratch on his dates you are going to pay... Death is a good punishment I think. *goes of and plots the many ways to kill Bakura*  
>Zara: My suggestion is for Bakura to run, hide and never be seen again. See ya!"<strong>_

Mokuba: *whistles innocently*

Everyone: Yes. And we're still mad!

Bakura: *smirks* It was entertaining.

Angel: Well I can heal people, it just takes a chapter to completely heal them. I'm not a fast healer like other hostesses out there.

Yugi: Um, do Tea and Rebecca count as fangirls?

Angel: Rebecca does.

Yugi: *sighs in defeat and leaves*

Bakura: I wish I had poisoned that brat when I had the chance. *leaves after Yugi*

Tea: Well since Kaiba isn't here, looks like I only have three dates to film and not four. *leaves with camera*

_One lesson later..._

Joey: *laying on the ground* I don't miss her at all.

Serenity: Well, I guess Duke and Tristan would like to join me.

Angel: *hands them three tickets* Have fun! *the three leave for the movie*

Mokuba: So what did big brother ask you?

Angel: *nervous* Nothing!

Mana: Really? Then why did you send him on a wild goose chase?

Angel: Um, NEXT REVIEW!

Mai: It's our last review for the chapter from BeautifulWeddingFlower:

_**"I have an uncanny feeling that I'm going to have to give up puppyshipping stories very soon...c'mon Angel, remember that boy Kaiba reminds you so much of...  
>All- How OLD are you?<br>Kaiba- Give Joey roses!  
>Mokuba- Chicken dance?<br>Bakura- Have a civil conversation with Yami Marik without yelling.  
>Love to all!<br>Elizabeth XOXO"**_

Angel: *mutters* That's _why_ I'm unsure about... *trails off after realizing she was talking out loud*

Mokuba: Well I'm in elementary school.

Mai: I'm in my 20's.

Angel: Atem, Mana, and Bakura are technically over 5000 years old.

Everyone else: We're in high school.

Angel: So am I, although they're slightly older than me, except Serenity.

Joey: Good thing Moneybags isn't here.

Angel: Well I could always send you to where he is.

Mokuba: *sighs* Start the music. *begins to dance*

Angel: *trying not to laugh at Mokuba* Well neither of them are here, so sorry about that.

Mokuba: *finishes dance* Happy?

Angel: Well now for my announcement.

Everyone: What announcement?

Angel: We're not taking dares or questions for the next chapter.

Everyone: YAY!

Angel: We're taking song requests!

Everyone: Huh?

Angel: It's karaoke next chapter! Send in three songs total and tell us who you want to sing the songs. If the song needs more than one singer, make sure to list more than one character for the song. I'm also available for songs. Make sure they're clean please. I'm also gonna pick three songs, one which I'll be singing personally. I've picked _Angel Eyes_ by Mario Lopez, _Brooklyn Rage _by Littlekuriboh, and _What Makes You Beautiful _by One Direction. Please stick to using the original characters. Well that's all for now. See ya next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry about the long wait. Things have been busy for me lately and I'm not sure when they'll calm down.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs sung in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>The studio's layout has changed. A platform stage with a microphone on it is in the middle of the usual stage. The chairs and desks have been replaced by beanbags of various colors. Currently only Mokuba and Angel are missing from the picture. And Kaiba is sitting far from the stage, still bitter about being sent on a wild goose chase as well as being beaten by Gnome.<em>

Zorc: *starts smoke machine, causing smoke to cover the stage until it's impossible to see*

_Music for _Angel Eyes _by Mario Lopez begins to play. A silhouette of a girl appears in the smoke._

?: *singing* _Last night as I lay dreaming, This strangest kind of feeling, Revealed its secret meaning, And now I know..._

_The smoke begins to clear, revealing Angel, who is wearing a black tank top, skinny jeans, black heels, and a small amount of makeup. Her hair is up in a messy bun with two stands on either side of her face hanging down._

Angel: *still singing* _I've never ever been to Paradise, I've never ever seen no Angel's Eyes, No never ever let this magic die, No matter where you are, you are my lucky star (x2)_

Mokuba: *sneaks in and sits down next to Seto* *whispering* She's great isn't she?

Seto: *glares and whispers back* I could care less Mokuba.

Angel: *on stage still singing* _Na na na na na, Na na na na na, Na na na na na, No matter where you are, You are my lucky star! _*music ends* (This isn't the end of the song, but I'm not doing the whole song, for any of them.)

Everyone: *claps*

Angel: Well Glad you all liked my singing. Since you're next.

Everyone: *groans*

Mokuba: And you all have to wear costumes too!

Angel: That's why I'm dressed like this. Our first review that follows the rules since this is a special chapter is from ImmortalAngel192:

_**"Angel: Well Bakura's lucky this time. *smirks* I mean I can still put him in a**_

_**life threatening situation next time.**_

_**Zara: Just list the songs.**_

_**Angel: Don't tell me what to do! I'm sorry you didn't like you stay, maybe we**_

_**could do it again sometime... I have bigger castle booked and there will be**_

_**heaps more people and a hat. Anyway here are the songs.**_

_**Everyone: Circle of life**_

_**Yugi: Journey to the Past (a song from the movie Anastasia)**_

_**Bakura: I'm a little teapot**_

_**That's all since I don't want my favorite songs butchered. Oh and here's some**_

_**rotting fruit to throw at anyone but Yugi if they sing bad. It's enchanted so**_

_**it won't hit Yugi by the way so be careful of it will hit you in the face."**_

Angel: *tosses rotten tomato at Joey but it swerves and hits Bakura instead* I think she enchanted it to only hit Bakura. She either sent us the wrong fruit or changed her mind.

Bakura: *growls* I am not getting into some stupid costume.

Angel: Well suck it up Fluffy! I had to wear makeup and I hate wearing it. *walks off stage and sits down in a purple bean bag chair*

_All the characters except Mokuba are on stage in various animal themed costumes. Mokuba and Angel are trying not to laugh but failing at it. Music begins to play._

Tea, Mai, Yugi, and Joey: *singing* _From the day we arrive on the planet, And blinking, step into the sun, There's more to see than can ever be seen, More to do than can ever be done, There's far too much to take in here, More to find than can ever be found, But the sun rolling high, Through the sapphire sky, Keeps great and small on the endless round,_

Serenity, Duke, Tristan, and Ryou: *singing* _It's the Circle of Life,_ _And it moves us all,_ _Through despair and hope,_ _Through faith and love,_ _Till we find our place,_ _On the path unwinding,_ _In the Circle,_ _The Circle of Life,_

Atem, Bakura, Seto, and Mana: *singing*_It's the Circle of Life, And it moves us all, Through despair and hope, Through faith and love, Till we find our place, On the path unwinding, In the Circle,_ _The Circle of Life_

Angel and Mokuba: *clapping* Encore! Encore!

Others: NO! *every gets off stage and changes back to their normal clothing*

Angel: We still have plenty of songs left. Yugi get back up there! *watches Yugi get back on stage* ZORC! START THE MUSIC! *music begins*

Yugi: *closes his eyes and begins to sing* _Heart don't fail me now, Courage don't desert me, Don't turn back now that we're here, People always say, Life is full of choices, No one ever mentions fear, or how a road can seem so seems long, or how the world can seems so vast, courage see me through, heart i trust in you, on this journey to the past,_

Tea: *wipes away tears* Yugi...

Yugi: *singing*_Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting, Years of dreams just can't be wrong, Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted, Finally home where I belong, well starting here my life begins, starting now, im learning fast, courage see me through, heart I trust in you, On this journey to the past_

Everyone: *claps*(Yes, they have to clap. Only the truly rotten singers don't receive claps.)

Yugi: *runs off stage* No more karaoke chapters please.

Angel: I'll think about it. *smirks* Oh Bakura, you're next.

Bakura: *grumbles*

Angel: Immortal Angel, you picked a great song for him. *chuckles*

_Bakura stomps on stage wearing a teapot costume. No music is even playing because Zorc is too busy laughing at Bakura._

Bakura: *monotone speaking* I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle and here is my stout. When I get all steamed up just hear my shout. Tip me over and pour me out.

Angel: *throws rotten fruit* YOU STINK!

Everyone else: *throws more fruit at Bakura, every single one hitting him*

Angel: You gotta love it when people give you fruit to throw.

Mokuba: It's time for Joey to sing _Brooklyn Rage_!

Joey: Well at least I don't need a costume.

Angel: Just hurry up and get on stage.

_Joey gets on stage, but not before laughing at Bakura, who is still in his costume. The music begins to play._

Joey: *you know what he's doing by now* _Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh, Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh, Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh, Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh, Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh,_

Seto: Don't tell me he's actually going to sing.

Tea: Afraid so.

Tristan: Should we grab some more rotten fruit?

Joey: *tap dancing. Kidding, he's singing*_ I wanna duel 'em like they do in Yu-Gi-Oh, Face down face up trap cards spell cards then time roulette go (I love it! ), All I do is just believe in the heart of the cards, And then I kick some butt when I use Swordsman of Landstar,_

Mai: Hold the fruit! He's not too bad. Better than Bakura at least.

Joey: *... singing* _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh, Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh, Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes,_

Atem: Maybe the Abridged Series is good for something after all.

Angel: *whacks* Take that back!

Joey: *singing, still*_Can't beat my, Can't beat my, No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage, (I don't wanna be a furry), Can't beat my, Can't beat my, No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage,(I don't wanna be a furry),_

Ryou: I wonder if I have my own song...

Joey: *still singing*_ Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh, Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh _*end music*

Everyone: *claps* Go Joey!

Angel: Nice job Brooklyn Idiot. Now it's time to read the next review that followed the rules. Oh if you don't see your review it's because you either A, were spamming, B, sent in dares after I said not to, C, sent in more than 3 songs, or D, forgot to hit the send button.

Mokuba: This review is from ravina black:

_**" [calls in Luna for approval] Luna: nodding replies, "I think would be very**_

_**good choices sis." Ravina: [pops into the studio with a post-it in hand]"Hello**_

_**everyone! I'm alive! And have songs! [skips over to Angel and hands her the**_

_**note containing the following songs: Who's that Chick sung by Anzu, Dj got us**_

_**falling in love (again) with Atem singing, and Moves like Jagger sung by**_

_**Tristan!] "hey Angel! Hope this cheers you up." walking away Ravina turns back**_

_**to face the cast. For her farewell she says "Shadows, Deception, and Death!"**_

_**acting like she's strumming an air guitar her hand goes down where the chords**_

_**would be and comes up in a j like swipe, finishing with her middle and index**_

_**fingers pointing upwards and her head to the ground. With a flash of smoke the**_

_**girl with long black hair tipped in red is gone."**_

Angel: *looks down at list* It's a good thing I know some of the Japanese names.

_Tea walks on stage, confidence in her steps. Music begins to play._

Tea: _Feel the adrenaline, Moving under my skin, It's an addiction, such an eruption, Sound is my remedy, Feeding me energy, Music is all I need,_

Mana: Go Tea! Show 'em who's boss!

Tea: _Baby I just wanna dance, I don't really care, I just wanna dance, I don't really care.. care.. care, (You can feel it in the air... yeah),_

Serenity: Isn't she good?

Yugi: *sighs* Yeah, she's amazing...

Tea: _She's been a crazy dita, Disco fever and you wonder, Who's that chick? Who's that chick?, Too cold for you to keep her, Too hot for you to leave her, Who's that chick? Who's that chick? (3x)_ *end music*

Everyone: *cheers* Way to go Tea!

Angel: Perfect match in songs for her.

_Atem goes up on the stage. He's wearing a baggy shirt, pants, and dark sunglasses._(Zorc's idea, not mine.) _Music fills the room._

Atem: _(Yeah man), So we back in the club, That body's rockin' from side to side (side, side to  
>side), Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie goin' back to life (back, back to<br>life), Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up, No control of my body, Swear I seen you before, Think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

Mai: *nudges Mana* I bet he's think of you.

Mana: *blushes* um...

Atem: _Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again, Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again, So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life, Gon' get you right, Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_ *end music*

Everyone: *claps*

Angel: I was tempted to boo him.

Mokuba: Well be nice, since you might be singing again. Anyway, Tristan you're up.

_Tristan rushes on stage, nearly knocking Atem over. The music begins to play._

Tristan: _Oh, Oh! Just shoot for the stars-_ *is cut off by rotten fruit*

Mokuba: *covering ears* NO MORE! I'LL EAT MY VEGGIES IF YOU JUST STOP SINGING!

Angel: Tristan is forbidden from singing ever again. HE'S WORSE THAN BAKURA!

Tristan: *walks off* Everybody's a critic.

Duke: Well at least I'm a better singer and good looking.

Angel: One out of two isn't too bad for you.

Duke: Thanks. Wait, which one?

Angel: Our next review is from BeautifulWeddingFlower:

_**"YESS SONG REQUESTS!**_

_**Mai, Tea, Serenity and any other girls from GX or 5Ds- I will survive/Survivor**_

_**Glee version**_

_**Yugi, Yami, Joey, Seto, Mokuba- Girls just wanna have fun by Cindi Lauper**_

_**XOXO Elizabeth"**_

Angel: Well go on up girls.

_Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Mana go up. They are each dressed as princesses. Tea's dress is light blue, Mai's purple, Serenity's pink, and Mana's is cream colored. The music begins._

Mai: _First I was afraid, I was petrified, Kept thinking I could never live, without you by my side, But I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong, I grew strong, I learned how to carry on, and so you're back, from outer space, I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face, I should have changed my stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key, If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me,_

Serenity and Mana: _Go on now go walk out the door, just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore, weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, you think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die, Oh no, not I,I will survive, as long as i know how to love, I know I will stay alive, I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give, and I'll survive, I will survive,_

Tea: _It took all the strength I had, not to fall apart, kept trying hard to mend, the pieces of my broken heart, and I spent oh so many nights, just feeling sorry for myself, I used to cry, Now I hold my head up high, and you see me, somebody new, I'm not that chained up little person, still in love with you, and so you felt like dropping in, and just expect me to be free, now I'm saving all my loving, for someone who's loving me_ *end music*

Everyone: *claps*

Angel: *starts laughing*

Joey: What's with her?

Zorc: Look at the next song mortal.

Mokuba: *pales* Oh great, embarrassing costume here we come.

_Atem, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, and Joey slowly go on stage. All are wearing pink dresses and wigs. Everyone else is laughing or chuckling. The music begins to play._

Yugi: _I come home in the morning light, My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?", Oh,mother,dear, We're not the fortunate ones, And girls, They wanna have fu-un. Oh,girls, Just wanna have fun._

Atem:_ The phone rings in the middle of the night, My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?", Oh,daddy,dear, You know you're still number one, But girls, They wanna have fu-un, Oh,girls,just wanna have, That's all they really want... Some fun..._

Joey and Seto: *glaring at those not on stage*_ When the working day is done, Oh,girls, They wanna have fu-un, Oh,girls, Just wanna have fun..._

Mokuba:_ Girls, They want, Wanna have fun. Girls, Wanna have fu-un._ *end music*

Everyone not on stage: *laughing*

Angel: Oh man, that was just way to funny! The last review is from SetoKaiba4Life :

_**" I've been feeling really depressed lately and it seems to be getting worse. Could you lift my spirits, YGO Cast? My song requests are CrushCrushCrush by Paramore, with Angel singing and playing guitar and Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars with Joey. Thanks so much! YGO is absolutely amazing. :)  
>P.S. Seto is my favorite character. :)"<strong>_

Angel: *gulps* And here I was hoping I wouldn't have to sing alone again.

Mokuba: Relax, you're a great singer.

_Angel goes up on stage after the five boys have returned to their usual attire. Music begins to play._

Angel: _I got a lot to say to you, Yeah, I got a lot to say, I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, Keeping them here, And it makes no sense at all, They taped over your mouth, Scribbled out the truth with their lies, Your little spies,_

Tea: I wonder if there's a reason they picked this song.

Yugi: Me too.

Angel: _They taped over your mouth, Scribbled out the truth with their lies, Your little spies,_

Mokuba: *mutters* Please let this be a sign people want Big Brother and her to get together...

Angel: _Crush, crush, crush, Crush, crush, (Two, three, four),_

Bakura: I wonder if I could use this as blackmail...

Angel: _Nothing compares to, A quiet evening alone, Just the one, two, I was just counting on, That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, Let's be more than this_ *end music*

Everyone: *cheers* Nice job Angel!

Angel: *runs off stage and back into bean bag chair* I'm so not doing that again. It was a fun idea but it's a lot of work.

Mokuba: We have two songs left!

Angel: The last one I picked out.

Joey: Wow I'm popular. Guess the ladies love me.

Mai: *looks down at ground and glares at it*

Angel: *gets up and whispers something in Joey's ear before he goes on stage* Okay, let's start! *music begins to play*

Joey: *looking right at Mai* _Oh, her eyes, her eyes, Make the stars look like they're not shinin', Her hair, her hair, Falls perfectly without her trying, She's so beautiful, And I tell her everyday (yeahh),_

Zorc: *pulls lever that causes a spotlight to land on Mai*

Joey: _I know, I know, When I compliment her she won't believe me, And it's so, it's so, Sad to think that she don't see what I see, But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? ", I say,_

Mai: *blushing* Joey...

Joey: *smiling at Mai*_ When I see your face (face face...), There's not a thing that I would change, 'Cause you're amazing (amazing), Just the way you are (are), And when you smile (smile), The whole world stops and stares for a while, 'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing), Just the way you are (are) _*end music*

Everyone: *cheers*

Angel: Operation Polarshipping has been a success.

Mai: Joey...

Joey: *jumps off stage* Well it's true.

_Mai walks over towards Joey and kisses him. He then starts to kiss back._

Angel: Um, guys? We're still live. And we have on song left. Which Joey needs to be a part of. *is ignored by the couple* Well, I see that won't work.

Mokuba: JOEY AND MAI SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! *the two breaks apart, blushing*

Angel: Classic but effective trick, mocking them. Now it's time for Yugi, Kaiba, Atem, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Duke, and Bakura to sing _What makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction.

_Said guys go up on stage. Thankfully, the finally song doesn't require any costumes. Music begins to play._

Seto:_ You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough,_

Ryou: _Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,_

Yugi, Atem, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, and Joey:_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful_ *end music*

Girls and Mokuba: *cheers*

Angel: Well that concludes this chapter of _The Torture Show the YGO Way_! Next chapter things will be back to normal, well as normal as can be that is.


	8. Chapter 8

**IT'S THE WEEKEND! NO MORE SCHOOL UNTIL MONDAY! Also, in not-so-breaking news, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

><p><em>The studio has returned to normal. However, Angel is running late, again. You would think she could be on time for her own show but no, she's late once more.<em>

Mokuba: *looks at watch annoyed* What's taking her so long? *sighs* Well we better start without her.

Mai: *holding Joey's hand* Wonder what's keeping her.

Joey: *holding Mai's hand* Who knows, it could be anything.

* * *

><p><em>With Angel...<em>

Angel: *looks up at tall stack of papers* I hate paperwork. You would think ruling the Shadow Realm would be less work. No wonder Zorc surrendered so easily. *sighs and begins to work on paperwork*

* * *

><p><em>Back at the studio...<em>

Mokuba: Welcome to _The Torture Show the YGO Way_! I'm your lovable host Mokuba Kaiba! Today we're gonna mix things up a little. The last review will be first and the first review will be last.

Tea: The first review up is from a new reviewer named HeartxCrossbones:

_**"This is sooooo awesome! YGO is my fave anime! Please update soon!"**_

Mokuba: Glad we're your favorite anime.

Serenity: The next review is from the lazy but dangerous Sloth8762:

_**"Dares - **_

_**Atem: Attempt to read hunger games.**_

_**Seto: Buy a cat and name it Super Fluffy Pookie.**_

_**Ryou: Buy a Dog and name it whatever you want, then make it fight Bakura's cat**_

_**and see who wins the cat & dog fight.**_

_**Yugi: Take a picture of Joey, cut out his head in the picture, then paste**_

_**Joey's head onto the head of a dog so it makes it look like Joey's a dog.**_

_**Seto: Go find that your house has been trashed by Yugi in the 6th chapter**_

_**Tristan: Go buy Tea a double-shot mocha frappe with extra foam and two**_

_**blueberry muffins.**_

_**Tea: Drink the coffee and eat the muffins, if you decide not to, please throw**_

_**the muffins and dunk the coffee on whomever you wish to.**_

_**Tristan: Pick up a washing machine or higher some random person to do it for**_

_**you, and pick one out of these four to throw it on - Seto, Bakura, Yugi, and**_

_**Joey**_

_**Yugi: Be transformed into a kitten (younger then Seto) for the rest of the**_

_**dare(After the Joey picture) **_

_**Seto: Be transformed into a teen cat for the rest of the dare**_

_**Truths~**_

_**Joey: What are your thoughts on Joey-Dog picture Yugi made out of you?**_

_**Who ever got hit with the washing machine: Do you hate me or the person who**_

_**decided to mash you with it?**_

_**Seto & Yugi: How do you like being cats?**_

_**Bakura & Ryou: How do you like your new pets?**_

_**Mokuba: if you could have someone marry Seto, who would it be?**_

_**Love your chapters hope to see more~ OXOXO~"**_

Atem: *starts reading book*

Mokuba: Yay a new pet!

Seto: I think she meant to have Bakura do it since the next dare involves Bakura's cat, which he doesn't have.

Bakura: *is handed a black cat* Well at least he's black. Meet Super Fluffy Pookie, or Demon for short.

Demon: Meow.

Ryou: *is handed a red leash which is attached to a Great Dane* I'll name him Scooby after Scooby Doo.

Scooby: Woof.

Demon: *hisses and swipes at Scooby*

Scooby: *takes off running, dragging Ryou along*

Ryou: *screaming* GAAAAAAAAAH!

Bakura: *laughing* A dog that's scared of cats? Who would have thought!

Yugi: *cuts up picture and pastes head onto the body of a dog* Sorry about that Joey.

Joey: *glares at picture* What kind of person asks a friend to do that to another friend?

Seto: What? *glares* Yugi...

Yugi: *gulps* I-I-It was a dare!

Seto: *rushes out of the studio*

Tristan: *hands Tea food* Here you go.

Tea: *dumps on Duke* That's for calling me fat earlier.

Duke: I wasn't taking about you! I swear!

Tea: *glares* Yeah right.

Tristan: Hmm, Kaiba's not here, Bakura would kill me, and Yugi's fans would murder me so that leaves... *tosses machine to Joey*

Joey: *only his hand which is still holding Mai's is sticking out* Ow...

Mokuba: *rubs hands together* Oh this should be fun.

Seto: *storms in* YUGI YOU ARE DEAD MEAT WHEN I- *disappears in a cloud of smoke*

Yugi: Kai- *also disappears in a cloud of smoke*

_The two duelists are gone, leaving a small tri-colored kitten and a chocolate brown blue eyed cat in their places. Of course, Angel finally decides to show up at this moment._

Angel: Hey sorry I'm la- *spots Seto-cat* Oh. My. Ra. That is. The most. CUTEST KITTY I HAVE EVER SEEN! *Squeals* He's sooooo cute!

Zorc: *face-palms* Her weakness is cats? I could still be ruler if I had just shown her a cat? *hits head against the wall repeatedly*

Angel: *picks Seto-cat up* Aren't you a handsome thing? *begins to scratch behind his ear*

Seto-cat: *purrs*

Everyone else: *stares in shock*

Mokuba: You like cats?

Angel: Like 'em? I love cats. They're my favorite animals, my second being dogs.

Tea: *picks Yugi-kitten up* You learn something new every day.

Mana: Yup. Shouldn't we carry on with the review?

Angel: Oh yeah. *sits down with Seto-cat on lap*

Joey: *washing machine is lifted from him* That hurt. Firstly, I'm not a dog! Secondly, I hate you more than Tristan.

Angel: *hugs Seto-cat to chest* You're such a handsome kitty. *pets him more*

Mokuba: Mana? When will the magic wear off?

Mana: 3... 2... 1...

_Two smoke clouds appear where the cat versions of the duelists were. They return to normal, right where they were. Yugi is now on Tea's lap while Seto is on Angel. Since she was hugging him, the sudden change in weight causes the chair to fall over, ending with Seto laying on top of Angel._

Yugi: *jumps off of Tea* I'm sorry! *blushing*

Tea: *blushing as well* I-I-It's fine Yugi!

Angel: *blushing BRIGHT red* Um, Seto...

Seto: *lightly blushing* Yes?

Angel: C-Could you get off me?

Seto: *rolls off of her* Sorry. *gets up*

Angel: *sits up* It's fine. *gets up*

Mokuba: Too bad I missed the perfect blackmail opportunity. So how did you like being cats?

Yugi: Everything was so big. I felt the strange urge to get higher up though.

Seto: *mumbles something*

Mokuba: What was that Big Brother?

Seto: I said-*is cut off by a door slamming open*

_Ryou enters, his hair and clothes a mess. A few branches are stuck in his hair, his clothes have dirt on them as well as a few holes._

Ryou: I am officially a cat person. *passes out*

Bakura: *looks down at Demon* I'm going to get along with my new partner just fine.

Demon: *purrs while looking at Yugi in an evil manner*

Yugi: *gulps*

Mokuba: I would want him to marry Angel of course!

Angel: *spits out water which she was drinking*

Seto: *looks down quickly* Mokuba, you are grounded for life when we get home.

Mai: Um, the next review is from the wonderful BeautifulWeddingFlower:

_**"*Gut explodes from amount of laughter* Beautiful! Simply beautiful! **_

_**Seto- Smash a pie in anyone's face BUT Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, or Mokuba's.**_

_**Or Duke. Or Ryou. Especially not Ryou. **_

_**Tea- Tap dance please!**_

_**Mana- Can you poof up Mahad so I can give him a hug? *squeezes Mahad***_

_**XOXO Elizabeth"**_

Seto: *smashes pie in Bakura's face* That's for stealing Mokuba's soul.

Tea: *gets up* Alright, I'll do my best. *begins to dance*

Mana: *pulls out spell book* Sure, just give me a few minutes.

_One hour later..._

Mana: *waves wand again and a muffin appears* Again?

Angel: Movies, muffins, maps, magic lamps, music sheets, mangos, and a load of other things that start with 'M' but no Mahad.

Mana: *waves wand once more and Mahad as the Dark Magician finally appears* SUCCESS!

Atem: *finishes book and looks up* Mahad? This is a nice surprise.

Mahad: *looks around* Where are we? *is suddenly hugged by a girl who quickly leaves afterwards* What just happened?

Angel: Well we're in my castle, which is located in the Shadow Realm for the record. And that was one of our reviewers.

Mahad: Queen Angel. *bows* It's an honor to meet the one who defeated Zorc.

Everyone but Angel, Mahad, and Zorc: QUEEN?

Angel: *scratches back of head and smiles sheepishly* Didn't I mention that? If you defeat Zorc then you can claim the title of being the ruler of the Shadow Realm, which I did as you all know.

Atem: She's right. I already had a kingdom to run so I didn't bother to try and take the throne.

Tristan: Anyway, the next review if from the brilliant ImmortalAngel92:

_**"Emma: OMR Yugi killed our creator! *points to Angel the Reviewer unconscious**_

_**on the floor.**_

_**Zara: You do realize if she were really dead we'd have disappeared?**_

_**Emma: *pouts* And?**_

_**Zara: Don't you have an apology to make?**_

_**Emma: HE DESERVES IT! *runs away and hides.**_

_**Tara: I have her lists of dares!**_

_**Zara read it!**_

_**Tara: Hold your horses.**_

_**TRUTHS:**_

_**Yugi: Did you enjoy your dates?**_

_**Yugi: Bakura didn't let you get hurt did he? If yes shot him with this. *hand**_

_**a machine gun***_

_**Kaiba: Admit your feelings for Angel the Host now or face the wrath of Me *AKA**_

_**Angel the reviewer***_

_**DARES**_

_**Bakura: Go on a date with Emma. We both know how badly you hate each other...**_

_**and you can't stab her, send her to the Shadow Realm or harm her in any other**_

_**way! If Bakura has already been shot give him this. *gives an instant-heal**_

_**pendant to Angel the Host, it has fifty uses in it so keep it for when you**_

_**need someone to do a really good dare ***_

_**Kaiba: Go on a real date with Angel the Host.**_

_**Tea: Baby sit Jouji Tristan's Pervert Nephew. Also give him this bag of candy,**_

_**it'll make things interesting.**_

_***Angel the Reviewer wakes up***_

_**Angel the Reviewer: Also did anyone happen to film Yugi singing Journey to the**_

_**Heart? If so can I get a copy?**_

_**Zara: *pales* No please no! It'll be worse than the time... *gets hit from**_

_**behind with a frying pan*"**_

Yugi: All three of them kept hugging me a lot.

Bakura: I only had to kill one of them for almost scratching Yugi.

Yugi: I didn't get hurt, although the same can't be said for my dates...

Seto: What are you even talking about?

Angel: I just remembered I had some paperwork to finish, so I'll be back in a while. *speed walks out*

Mokuba: *straps Seto to a lie detector* Now answer the question.

Seto: There wasn't a question.

Mokuba: What do you think of Angel?

Seto: She's... different.

L.D. : Ding!

Joey: Do you hate her?

Seto: No.

L.D. : Ding!

Mai: Do you like her?

Seto: No.

L.D.: Be-ng!

Mokuba: Half truth, meaning he's lying.

Serenity: Do you like her as a friend?

Seto: I don't have to answer these questions.

L.D.: Beep!

Atem: If only we had the Millennium Eye...

Mokuba: *light bulb appears over his head* I got it!

Yugi: This should be interesting.

Mokuba: *smirking evilly* Do you love Angel?

Seto: W-W-What?

Tea: Did he just-

Tristan and Joey: STUTTER?

Yugi: No way!

Mokuba: *crosses arms while still smirking* You heard me.

Seto: *glares* It's none of your business!

Mai: He's stalling.

Duke: Is it possible-

Bakura: -that Kaiba's in love?

Serenity: Oh wow.

Seto: That's not true!

L.D.: BEEP!

Atem: KAIBA'S IN LOVE!

Mana: Wow.

Seto: I AM NOT!

L.D.: BEEP!

Seto: I hate that thing.

L.D.: Ding.

Mokuba: You should just admit it. It will make things easier for everyone.

Seto: *glares* ...fine. I'm in love with her.

L.D.: DING!

Ryou: Well it took him long enough.

Mokuba: Well Bakura you better go on your date. You should get ready too Big Brother.

Bakura: *storms off* Stupid reviewer...

Yugi: *frees Seto from lie detector* Well now you get to take her on a date.

Mokuba: Maybe you could even confess to her.

Angel: *returns in a lilac sundress* I can't believe I actually spilled ink on myself and then someone stole all my other clothes.

Mokuba: Oh Angel, you have a dare.

Angel: *looks at dare and then blushes lightly* Oh, well I guess I'm all set then. *leaves with Seto*

Mokuba: We won't spy on them, for the sake of us wanting to live.

Tea: *mutters* Ugh, why that kid? *leaves*

Serenity: *holds up video camera* I have all of the songs filmed. I'll send you a disc once I get the video onto a computer.

Duke: The next review is from the cool SetoKaiba4Life:

_**"I loved the karaoke! **_

_**Mokuba: I DO want Angel and Seto together. :) **_

_**Dare: Angel and Seto slow dance to a song of Mokuba's choice. :)**_

_**Love ya'll!**_

_**-Leslie-"**_

Mokuba: YES! SOMEBODY IS WITH ME! I call them together Catshipping.

Joey: Catshipping?

Mokuba: Because cats are both of their favorite animals. Well Big Brother's second favorite anyway.

Mai: Don't worry Hun, they're date involves slow dancing.

Mana: The last review is from the awesome Phil the Persona Guy:

_**"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I was kinda rushed reading that one and when I wrote**_

_**the reply, didn't see it, but enough excuses from me, it's torture time!**_

_**Truths**_

_**Everyone other then Seto: I'm sorry that I made your lives hell. Can you**_

_**forgive me?**_

_**All: Well, this is odd for me, I need advice from whoever can help. I feel**_

_**like I abandoned all my friends on the East Coast when I moved to the West**_

_**Coast, now every friend I have here is leaving me. Is this Karma working her**_

_**magic or is just me. Thanks.**_

_**Dares**_

_**Whoever managed to answer the above: Immunity for the rest of the chapter.**_

_**(unless it's Seto, Alice is still sad about that.)**_

_**Seto: Duel Gnome. (who is actually a gnome. Not a dwarf, hense the suttle**_

_**name)**_

_**Joey: Join the Brooklyn Mafia."**_

Mokuba: Really? I thought it was mentioned he's a dwarf somewhere? Oh well.

Serenity, Yugi, and Ryou: Yes.

Mana, Atem, Tristan, and Mai: Sure.

Joey and Bakura: Whatever.

Duke: Of course, since you're not as bad as Angel.

Mokuba: Hey! Don't insult my possible-sister-in-law!

Mahad: *thinks for a few moments* I think it is safe to assume karma isn't a part of the your situation. After all, changes happen and it could just merely be a season of change for you.

Mai: Didn't they already duel? Gnome creamed Kaiba if I remember correctly.

Joey: Um, sure. I'll join after Angel stops the show forever.

Mokuba: Well that's all for now everyone! Make sure to ask about Big Brother's and Angel's date!

* * *

><p><strong>This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written for ANY story. Hope you're all happy about that! 11 pages on Word!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so how many times are ya gonna make me repeat myself?**

* * *

><p><em>Almost everyone is in the studio. Angel is once again missing from the scene.<em>

Mokuba: Welcome to _The Torture Show the YGO Way_! I'm you're adorable host Mokuba Kaiba. The wonderful Angel, you're hostess, should be joining us any minute.

Serenity: Well to start things off our first review is from ImmortalAngel92:

_**"Angel the Reviewer: SUCCESS! My not so evil plan worked. Unfortunately I**_

_**haven't seen Emma since her date... I'm not sure if that's a good thing.**_

_**TRUTHS **_

_**Kaiba: How did the date go?**_

_**Bakura: What happened to Emma? Remember if she's hurt I will hurt you!...**_

_**Actually I'll hurt you anyway so it doesn't matter.**_

_**Tea: How was your date... I mean how was babysitting Jouji?**_

_**DARES**_

_**Yugi: Duel your fangirls.**_

_**Bakura: Same rules as Yugi's date, he cannot get hurt or you die... Oh and I**_

_**will be watching you closely as I too am a Yugi fangirl.**_

_**Kaiba: Donate lots of money to a cause of Angel's choice.**_

_**Serenity: Thanks. As a thank you, you and teo girls of your choice get to go**_

_**to a private spa. Here is a potkey to take you there. Ju7st tell them IA sent**_

_**you.**_

_**Zara: Your being less cruel that usual.**_

_**Angel the reviewer: I have the flu... that means if I cough on Bakura he'll**_

_**get sick. *evil smile***_

_**Zara: Well... I don't think it works that way.**_

_**Angel: I will get him sick! I can do what I like because I'm more powerful**_

_**than him!**_

_**Zara: Mary Sue anyone? *runs*"**_

Everyone: *looks at Bakura* Bakura...

Bakura: What? I didn't kill anyone this time!

Atem: 'This time'?

Bakura: I don't know where in the bloody worlds Emma is. We beat each other up in virtual games but that's the most I hurt her. And don't even blame me for Angel being late.

Mokuba: We weren't.

Bakura: Oh.

Mai: Where is she anyway?

_A door is slammed opened. A very tired and grumpy Angel walks in. Her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. She is wearing a large dark blue t-shirt, purple pajama pants, and fuzzy pink bunny slippers._

Angel: *grouchy* Who's _brilliant_ idea was it to wake me up at 5 FREAKING AM?

Mokuba: *looks at watch* Oops, I thought it was 5pm...

Angel: *glares* I. Hate. You. *sits down and lays head on the table* Wake me up and die.

Joey: She's not a morning person.

Seto: Way to state the obvious Mutt.

Tea: Guys you can fight later. Right now we should finish up as many reviews so Angel can get more sleep.

Mokuba: Well then let's finish the truths. Tea? Big Brother?

Tea: *glares* I never want to see _that THING_ again!

Seto: Fine.

Mokuba: That's it? 'Fine'? Well at least he answered, somewhat.

Bakura: *drags Yugi away* Let's get this over with.

Angel: *lifts head* Give it to either an animal shelter or an orphanage. I don't care. *lays head down again*

Serenity: Thank you. *takes key* I'll have to think about who I should take.

Tristan: The next review is from the cool Phil the Persona Guy:

_**"It's safe to say I have control of the Mystic Realm (Warriors Orochi) so**_

_**expect a lot of mystics... Speak of the devil, Taigong! Get over here**_

_**-young boy with silver hair, purple eyes, and three sticks in his hair walks**_

_**over-**_

_**Taigong: Yes, Master Phil?**_

_**Phil: The List.**_

_**Taigong: Of course, my Lord.**_

_**Dares**_

_**Zorc - Fight Orochi X.**_

_**Seto - I can free you from these shackles of mere mortals. You have a choice,**_

_**join us in the Mystic Realm under the service of Lord Phil as his body guard,**_

_**or stay in the Shadow Realm and perish. Choose wisely.**_

_**Angel - Teleport Yami to the Mystic Realm. **_

_**Tea - Read the poem "Undignified Ways to Die"**_

_**Ryou - Die the ways mentioned above **_

_**Bakura - Record the above.**_

_**Truths**_

_**Ya'll: Ready for this?**_

_**Taigong: Master, why does the Authoress look like she's going to kill you?**_

_**Phil: Heaven only knows, child."**_

Angel: *giving death glare* You try getting woken up at an unearthly hour.

Seto: I get up at 4:30 am every day.

Angel: Something is seriously wrong with you morning people.

Zorc: WHAT? YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND MORTAL? I AM ZORC! LORD OF THE SHADOW REALM!

Angel: You were until I beat you in a Shadow Game. Just go lose another battle already.

Zorc: *leaves*

Angel: *lays head down on desk* Now excuse me as I try to catch up on some sleep.

Mokuba: *holds out pen and paper* But you have to sign this first.

Angel: *signs paper without looking at it* There. Now let me sleep.

Mokuba: *smirks* Of course. *puts paper away quickly*

Tea: *looks over list* Well, it was nice knowing you Ryou. *reads poem*

_A few deaths and revivals later(during which Yugi and Bakura returned)..._

Ryou: I can't believe Angel let that happen.

Bakura: *looks at the sleeping Angel* She really isn't a morning person. *holds up camera* And now I have some copies to make of this video.

Seto: I have a company to run and a little brother to look after. I'll risk the Shadow Realms than serve you.

Mokuba: *smirks* Catshipping is catching on.

Seto: 'Catshipping'?

Mokuba: Nothing!

Mai: This review is from someone new named Aqua girl 007:

_**"Kaiba: Do you like the Blue Eyes because of Kisara?**_

_**Anzu: Do you like yaoi?**_

_**Yami: What's it like inhabiting the mind of a fifteen year old boy?**_

_**Pegasus: Are you homosexual?**_

_**Kaiba: If it was a choice between Mokuba's life and you being one of the**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh boy's gay lover for a night who would you pick? Would you let Mokie**_

_**die?**_

_**Kaiba: Who do you have a crush on?**_

_**Yami: What was it like being king of Egypt?**_

_**Bakura: What's the worst thing you've ever done to your enemies?**_

_**Yami: Make out with Mana and go on a date with her. **_

_**Joey- Did you EVER have feelings for Mai Valentine?**_

_**Seto- We have all seen your Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet, but are any more of**_

_**your transportation methods Blue-Eyes themed?**_

_**Ryou- Are you really British, or is your accent just an act? If you are**_

_**British, what part are you from?**_

_**Yami- Was it boring waiting for a couple of millennia for the Millennium**_

_**Puzzle to be solved?**_

_**Yami- What scares you more? The thought of your lover leaving you, or the**_

_**thought of your lover being found brutally murdered in a back-alley?**_

_**Yami: How did you really die and how did your soul get into the puzzle?**_

_**Everyone: What annoys you most in life?**_

_**Everyone: If you could be any mythical being, what would you be?**_

_**Everyone: What was your most embarrassing moment ever?**_

_**Mana: Please make out with Yami again. **_

_**Marik: Where did you get that lilac top?**_

_**Yami/Yugi: Where did you get that belt around your neck?**_

_**Yugi: What do you love about your grandfather?**_

_**Yami: What would you do if (for some reason) I broke the Millenium Puzzle? jk**_

_**Yugi: Name one person who you very much would like to duel.**_

_**Mokuba: What's your favourite trait about everyone?**_

_**Tea: What does it feel like being the most hated person in all of Fanfiction?**_

_**Tea: What's your favourite accessory?**_

_**Tea: What is your favourite colour?"**_

Everyone: *looks at Seto* Well?

Seto: No. I like them because of their power.

Mokuba: If we still had that lie detector then we would know if he was telling the truth, the _complete_ truth.

Tea: I haven't read it to be honest. So I don't know.

Atem: Boring. That's why I enjoyed it when I got to duel.

Pegasus: *walks in* Hello everyone!

Angel: *head snaps right up* PEGASUS! You weren't supposed to come until next chapter!

Pegasus: Oh, Marik, his yami, and Ishizu are on their way.

Angel: *turns to the others* I decided to invite some more people. They weren't supposed to come until the beginning of the next chapter.

Pegasus: I'm straight! I had a wife you know!

Seto: Save Mokuba. Hands down.

Pegasus: Oh? Kaiba-boy having a crush? This should be good.

Seto: *mutters something*

Angel: *looks down at appearance for the first time* I'M STILL IN MY PJS? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME! *runs out*

Seto: *mutters* Angel...

Pegasus: *mouth drops open in shock* He actually admitted it.

Mokuba: It took us a while to get it out of him. Now all he needs to do is confess to her.

Atem: It was a lot of hard work.

Bakura: Slowly and painfully kill their loved ones in front of their eyes.

Atem: *blushes* Mana...

Mana: *kisses him*

Atem: *kisses back*

Angel: *returns in usual clothing* What did I- *sees them* Vaseshipping. FINALLY!

Atem: Shall we? *holds his arm out to Mana*

Mana: *giggles* We shall. *takes his arm and the two leave for their date*

Angel: Two down, a few more to go.

Joey: Yes. Mai and I are going out now.

Angel: Remember when I said I would try to keep this as canon as possible? Well that's out the window now. Couples shall be formed!

Seto: A few.

Mokuba: Blue Eyes Helicopter, Blue Eyes Submarine, Blue Eyes Yacht, Blue Eyes Spy Car, etc.

Ryou: Yes, I'm British. I'm from London believe it or not.

Angel: We'll skip over Atem's dares and questions if they don't show up before we finish the review.

Tea: Haters.

Serenity: Long lines.

Mai: Not having matching clothes.

Pegasus: People making fun of Funny Bunny.

Mokuba: Getting kidnapped so much.

Joey: Guys flirting with my sister!

Tristan: Friends not trusting friends with their little sisters!

Duke: Not being considered handsome.

Yugi: Um, I guess being called a baby panda.

Seto: These losers telling me I need friends.

Angel: Duke.

Duke: What?

Angel: What? That's my answer. You annoy me.

Mokuba: I'd be a shape-shifter.

Yugi and Ryou: A wizard.

Bakura: A god.

Mai: A harpy.

Pegasus: Funny Bunny!

Angel: That's- never mind.

Serenity: A fairy.

Duke: A vampire.

Tristan: A vampire hunter.

Joey: A giant.

Seto: A dragon.

Angel: Well it's a tie between an angel or a unicorn.

Mokuba: Well this should be fun.

_Several embarrassing stories later..._

Marik: I got this as a gift.

Ishizu: It was originally much longer.

Angel: When did- never mind. I could care less.

Yami Marik(Who shall be Malik): When do we get to kill someone?

Angel: Maybe later.

Yugi: It was my dad's. *pulls out long list* I took the liberty of writing everything I love about Grandpa and what I dislike as well.

Angel: Um, we're looking at an even longer chapter than last time if we don't move along.

Mokuba: Everyone but Bakura is nice. Bakura is, strange.

Tea: It's not my fault I was stuck giving those speeches. It was do that or get written out of the show! I love my bracelets and pink.

Pegasus: Oh this next review is from a big fan of Kaiba-boy's, SetoKaiba4Life:

_**"I loved it!**_

_**I'm excited that Seto finally admitted that he likes Angel! **_

_**I need to know what happens with Seto and Angel! **_

_**Mokuba: I'm with you through this whole thing!**_

_**Love ya guys! **_

_**-Leslie-"**_

Angel: What?

Seto: She's obviously delusional. I said no such thing.

Mokuba: Catshipping fans unite!

Angel: Catshipping? What's that?

Mokuba: Nothing!

Ishizu: The next review is from the amazing BeautifulWeddingFlower:

_**"Aww, thanks Mana! Made my day, that did. :)**_

_**OKAY! Joey, I don't need to remind you that your time in making Angel fall in**_

_**love with Kaiba is half over, and right now, all I see is puppy love. She has**_

_**to say she is completely in love with Kaiba by chapter thirteen or else you**_

_**will have to become the Kaibas' puppy for an entire week. Yes, that means you**_

_**have to dress, walk, and act like a dog. Just some motivation to give you. **_

_**Yugi- Could you give Duke a rose and say he's as pretty as it? (Wow, what an**_

_**odd shipping...) **_

_**Mai- Describe everyone present with one word. **_

_**Bakura- Give Kaiba retaliation for that pie in the face!**_

_**XOXO Elizabeth"**_

Joey: WHAT! BUT WE GOT THE COLDEST JERK IN THE WORLD TO ADMIT HIS FEELINGS! SHOULDN'T THAT COUNT FOR SOMETHING?

Angel: *narrows eyes* Now I know I missed something.

Yugi: *holds out rose to Duke* You're as pretty as this rose.

Duke: Um, Yugi, as much as I appreciate this, I'm straight and handsome.

Angel: And a moron.

Mai: Fine. Yugi-innocent, Marik-strange, Ishizu-tough, Mokuba-kid, Tea-graceful, Serenity-naive, Duke-playboy, Tristan-moron, Joey-hot, Malik-crazy, Ryou-normal, Bakura-thief, Pegasus-strange, Kaiba-rich, and Angel-mysterious.

Angel: Mysterious?

Mai: We don't know a lot about you.

Mokuba: *holds up paper* Which is why I got her to sign an agreement that next chapter, Angel will be taking questions that she MUST answer. It's another special chapter, but this time, it's questions for Angel.

Angel: *glares* Why I ought-

Mokuba: This also states you can't kill me.

Angel: Well then I'll just send you to the hospital! *chases after Mokuba*

Bakura: Normally I send people to the Shadow Realm but since we're already here I'll just tell Angel how you feel.

Seto: Bakura, if you say anything to Angel-

Bakura: *runs after Angel* Guess what Angel!

Seto: *chases Bakura* YOU'RE A DEAD THIEF!

Ryou: Oh dear, well this last review is from the deadly Sloth8762:

_**"Thankyou for putting my last review in the 8th chapter :3 i shall post another!**_

_**Mwhaha!**_

_**Dares~**_

_**Bakura: you will have Demon-The-Cat claw Yugi **_

_**Ryou: i'm sorry about giving you a dog so i dare you to get a cat this time**_

_**and have it fight Bakuras kitty (After it claws Yugi)**_

_**Seto: I wish for you to confess your love to Angle in front of her if you**_

_**havn't already.**_

_**Joey: I wish to make you my enemy so~ Transform into a dog that can talk (If**_

_**Angle allows the talking) for the rest of the dare**_

_**Seto: Buy Mokuba a pet of his choice **_

_**Yugi: Destory Seto's house completely, as in like explode half of it to**_

_**kingdom come!**_

_**Duke: Call Tea and Mai fat**_

_**Joey: (After all the truths and dares if you don't mind) Ever word you say**_

_**will come out as NYEH! inseat of the sentence you were going to say for the**_

_**rest of the chapter accept the times you need to talk for any other truths and**_

_**dares others provide for you.**_

_**Seto: Buy Angle flowers and a cat of Angles choice**_

_**Seto: Buy Gnome and Phil(One of the reviewers if it's possible) Three Packs**_

_**of rare duelsing cards each. **_

_**Ryou: Have someone build a bridge across the nile river. then stand in the**_

_**middle of the bridge **_

_**Bakura: Push Ryou off the bridge**_

_**Trisan: Throw a washing machine on Ryou as he hits the water**_

_**Bakura: After trisan does that, save Ryou.**_

_**Seto: Go see what Yugi did to your house this time. You may punch him if you**_

_**like**_

_**Truths~**_

_**Atem: How did you like Hunger Games?**_

_**Joey: Can you forgive me if i promise to give up Puppyshipping and never give**_

_**you another dare or truth?**_

_**Duke: How did you like your hair being coffee-coated by Tea?**_

_**Seto: Can you forgive me for making you do anything for Gnome?**_

_**Sorry about some of the truths and dares, i couldn't come up with anything too**_

_**great this time, hope ya like it, and btw u didn't have time to thank you for**_

_**zapping me in the show a few chapters back, i like riding lightning xD"**_

Yugi: *sees Demon* Oh no.

Demon: *attacks Yugi* MROW!

Yugi: GAAAAH!

Ryou: *is given white kitty* Oh. Thank you. I'll call you Rose.

Rose: *purrs*

Demon: *sniffs Rose*

Rose: *sniffs Demon*

Rose and Demon: Meow. *little chibi hearts appear*

Pegasus: True love, such a beautiful thing.

Ishizu: Mokuba, Angel, Kaiba, and Bakura are busy at the moment. So Pegasus and I will fill in for them.

Atem: *returns with Mana* Hello everyone.

Mana: Oh, more people!

Ishizu: Mana, could you help with the dares?

Mana: Sure! *waves wand*

Joey: Nyeh! *is turned into a dog* THIS AIN'T FUNNY!

Duke: *gulps* HEY MAI AND TEA! YOU'RE BOTH SO FAT THAT YOU HAVE TO LITERALLY SIT _AROUND_ THE HOUSE!

Mai and Tea: *deadly auras surround them* DUKE! *chase Duke as he cries like a little girl*

Yugi: *grabs TNT* Well now's as good a time as any. *leaves*

Joey: NYEH!(What!)

Ryou: Um, Mana?

Mana: On it! *makes bridge appear over Nile river* Now to complete the dares. *sends Bakura, Tristan, and Ryou away*

Atem: Very interesting. I hope to read the next book soon.

Joey: Nyeh, nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh. (Maybe, if you mean it.)

Duke: *still running* BETTER THAN THIS!

Pegasus: Well that's all for now. Next time Angel-girl will have to answer all questions you send in. So ask away! Maybe even ask if there is any yaoi pairing she thinks could be canon.

Angel: *rushes toward Pegasus* YOU PROMISED TO KEEP QUIET ABOUT THAT!

Pegasus: Toodles!


	10. Chapter 10

**I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Not even close to it.**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone is present. However, Angel is strapped to her chair. Only Mokuba, Pegasus, and Ishizu are brave enough to stand near the furious girl.<em>

Pegasus: Greetings! I am the brilliant Maximillion Pegasus.

Ishizu: I am Ishizu Ishtar.

Mokuba: And I'm the lovable Mokuba Kaiba! This is _The Torture Show the YGO Way_!

Pegasus: Today is a special chapter. Angel-girl is being forced to answer questions that people have been wondering for a while. Such as, which yaoi pairing does she think could be canon?

Angel: TRAITOR! YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL!

Pegasus: But I won't. You will.

Angel: This stinks. Well at least you guys still have to do your dares.

Duke: Rats. I thought we got out of that.

Malik: The first review is from some girl named BeautifulWeddingFlower:

_**":) **_

_**Angel- Why don't you really tell everyone how you feel about rich boy?"**_

Angel: *smirks* Duke? He's one of my least favorite characters.

Mokuba: It said 'rich boy'.

Angel: But there are three here. You, your brother, and Duke.

Pegasus: She's using the loophole.

Mokuba: Just like Big Brother would.

Joey: Great, looks like the dog suit might be happening after all.

Marik: The next review is from SetoKaiba4Life:

_**"Seto: How dare you call me delusional when the lie detector called your on**_

_**your bluff in chapter 8! And to say that I was a fan of yours? Well, I always**_

_**will be, but that's beside the point!**_

_**Mokuba: Forever!**_

_**Angel: Why "don't" you like Seto? What is your favorite trait about everyone?"**_

Seto: I never said 'I like Angel'. So that is why you are delusional.

Mokuba: Loophole again! Wow those two are good at exploiting loopholes. And I say we make a fan club! Catshipping forever!

Angel: Okay, Mokuba made his own pairing name. I'm slightly worried about what it is. And what are you talking about? I neither denied nor confirmed any possible feelings towards Seto Kaiba. Anyway, I like how Yugi is innocent, Atem is a good leader, Mana is fun, Tea is sweet, Joey and Tristan are funny, Ryou is shy, Mai is tough, Serenity is kind, Ishizu is serious, Mokuba is adorable, Pegasus is energetic, Bakura is determined, Marik is honest, Malik is... entertaining, and Seto Kaiba is protective of those he cares about.

Serenity: The third review is from dr-fanmai-lover:

_**"dr-fanmai-lover:mai-mai-in-a-bottle-is-taht-naice"**_

Angel: 'Mai in a bottle is that nice'?

Mai: Can't I just dress up as a genie?

Angel: Sure.

Mai: Thanks. *leaves*

Yugi: The next review is from Audrey:

_**"Audrey: Hey guys :) I have some questions for most of y'all**_

_**Mokuba- God, your cute :3 sorry, just wanted to let you know. Here's your**_

_**question, why do you have such long hair? Doesn't Seto ever nag you to cut it?**_

_**Seto- do you like your step brother Noah? Are you sad at all that he's dead?**_

_**Yugi- have you ever meant your parents?**_

_**Yami- what's it like possessing a little kid. Does it feel ... Weird?**_

_**Marik- are you really a blonde?**_

_**Bakura- tell me something you like about marik**_

_**Those are my questions! **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**~ Audrey (soda)"**_

Mokuba: I like it long. And he tried to get me to cut it, but I threatened to cut up his deck.

Seto: No and no.

Yugi: Yes, they're just away on business.

Atem: It was very strange, and yes it was weird.

Yugi: It wasn't normal for me either.

Marik: *frowns* Yes! Why does everyone doubt that!

Ishizu: *sarcastically(for her anyway)* It's one of the world's greatest secrets.

Marik: You're right Ishizu.

Mai: *returns dressed as a genie* Well?

Joey: *starts to drool a little*

Serenity: Big Brother, you're drooling.

Joey: Huh? *wipes drool away* Oops.

Mana: This reviewer is from Phil the Persona Guy:

_**"You've dug your own grave, Seto Kaiba. It's time to see who can truly fight.**_

_**Dares**_

_**All: Turn into your favorite warrior or spellcaster monster for the chapter. **_

_**All: Fight each other until only one lives, they shall face our champion,**_

_**Yoshitsune Minamoto!**_

_**Seto: Your refusal of an offer at immortality and even more power shall be**_

_**your down fall! -summons up a deck of five cards, Five Headed Dragon, Blue**_

_**Eyes Shining Dragon, Dark Palidan, Shinato (King of a Higher Plain), and**_

_**Exodia- Fight my officers and live, and your family and friends shall not**_

_**perish.**_

_**Truths**_

_**Angel: You like Seto, we know you do.**_

_**Seto: You like Angel, we know you do.**_

_**Mokuba: What the Dimensiomal Realm is "Catshipping"? Do you put cats on a boat**_

_**or something?"**_

Angel: Well this should be interesting. How about we make it so there aren't any copy-cats?

Mana: Great idea! *waves staff/wand*

_Everyone is covered in clouds of blue smoke. When it clears, most of the characters have changed. (It would take too long to say what everyone is so just pick some random monsters for those not mentioned to be .)_

Mana(as Dark Magician Girl): This was expected.

Seto(as Legendary Knight Critias): This is getting ridiculous.

Joey(as Legendary Knight Hermos): So much for being the Flaming Swordsman.

Atem(as Dark Magician): It's alright Joey, I think this is a better match for you.

Yugi(as Legendary Knight Timaeus): I'm with Atem on this one!

Angel(still normal): Right, since Bakura, Pegasus, Ishizu, Marik, Malik, Mokuba, and I don't have a favorite, we're still the same. Guess this means everyone else gets to fight to the death.

_One long tournament later..._

Mokuba: Yugi is the winner!

Angel: Good luck with your mission!

Yugi: Um, thanks? *leaves*

Seto: *grips sword* I won't let anyone hurt Mokuba. *leaves*

Angel: Really? Did you expect he to agree? The guy only cares about Mokuba, his company, and defeating Yugi so I doubt he will ever say 'yes' to being someone's servant.

Mokuba: Angel, you have a truth.

Angel: No comment.

Tea: Yup, she definitely won't say anything as long as she has her loopholes.

Mokuba: Catshipping is the name I made up for Angel and Seto being paired up. For example, Peachshipping is Yugi and Tea together.

Mai: Hopefully the last review from Sloth8762 will help:

_**"Let me get this straight, Any dare we post, Angle has to do it instead of**_

_**anyone else? 8D**_

_**Truths~**_

_**Angle: If you you had to make at least ONE Yaoi pairing to save your show, who**_

_**would it be? Joey and seto? Yugi and Atem? Duke and Trisan? Even though i'm**_

_**not a yaoi and yuri fan, i sure think it's funny :3.**_

_**Angle: If you could do anything evil to duke, what would it be?**_

_**Dares~**_

_**Angle: Do you have any feelings toward Seto. Any... Special feelings? (Mokuba**_

_**i please ask you to use the L.D.)**_

_**Angle: If you could make out with Seto, would you do it?"**_

Angel: Um no, they're just making me finally answer the questions they and some other people have been wondering.

Pegasus: How about instead of that question, you tell all of the good people the yaoi pairing you think could be canon with some adjustments?

Angel: *sighs* Fine. First I'll explain how it could become canon. First, you would have to change of the guys into a girl.

Duke: So gender-bend them?

Angel: Yes. Second, there would need to be a few more similarities. And the most complicated part is change the story of another character. It depends on which guy you pick to change on how much would need to be changed.

Joey: What is this pairing anyway?

Angel: *whispers* ...puppyshipping.

Everyone but Ishizu, Pegasus, and Angel: PUPPYSHIPPING?

Angel: What? It's a classic opposites attract, hero and villain, bickering couple all in one pairing. If Joey or Seto was a girl, then it would have ended up being canon. Give them some more common ground to help create a good relationship and change Kisara's story a bit and you have a canon pairing. Honestly, it's less work to make Joey the girl since Seto's past self loves Kisara.

Joey: *angry* Have you ever read any of this horrid gender-bent puppyshipping junk?

Angel: First off, it's not junk. Secondly, there are plenty of yaoi fangirls reading this so they can torture you next chapter. And finally, yes.

Mokuba: *shocked* Really?

Angel: Well, I kind of like it to be honest. I just love the idea of a girl with Joey's basic personality paired with Seto.

Joey: *falls over* NYEH!

Mai: So you like puppyshipping?

Angel: Well... only if Joey or Seto is changed into a girl. I've read a story where Seto was the girl but it's mostly Joey that get's changed into a girl.

Atem: Well at least Ryou and I aren't changed into girls.

Angel: Actually I read a story where you and Yugi were girls and Yugi was paired with Seto. Recently I found a cool story with zombies in it and Joey and Ryou are girls.

Bakura: Great, we're stuck with a gender-bending fangirl.

Angel: *frowns* I am not! I just don't like yaoi or yuri to a degree. If it's beyond cuddling or light kisses, I turn and run. Very light yaoi or yuri I can handle.

Duke: *frowns* I beat it's kill me.

Angel: No, it would be to make you ugly forever until a girl falls in love with you for what's inside. So basically pull a "Beauty and the Beast" on him.

Mokuba: *wraps strap around Angel's arm* Now this will connect you to the lie detector. So be honest. And no "no comments" this time.

Pegasus: Do you have any "special feelings" towards Kaiba-boy?

Angel: *thinks for a moment* Um... I guess?

L.D.: ...

Mai: It's silent. What does that mean?

Yugi: *returns* Hi guys. *plops down* That was a hard fight.

Mokuba: *flips through manual* Hold on, let me find out. *stops* Found it! A silence means the person is unsure.

Angel: I don't know exactly how I feel about Seto.

L.D.: Ding!

Angel: I don't hate him, but I don't know what I feel towards him. I really haven't sorted things out to be honest.

L.D.: Ding!

Mokuba: Why?

Angel: ...Because I'm scared of getting hurt if I'm wrong. Simple crushes have hurt me badly in the past. I don't want a repeat performance.

L.D.: Ding!

Joey: Yes! I might be stuck in the dog suit after all!

Tea: *whacks Joey* If it wasn't for your stupid deal, maybe this wouldn't be happening! Kaiba wouldn't try to make Angel fall for him and Angel wouldn't be so confused right now!

Mokuba: *looks down* I guess this is kind of my fault too then.

Angel: It's fine Mokuba. You just wanted Seto to be happy.

Tristan: *looks at next question* WHAT? WHO WOULD EVER DO THAT?

Angel: *reads question and blushes* Um, I haven't even had my first kiss yet...

Seto: *walks in slightly beaten up* That was hard. I'll admit Phil is strong.

Angel: You fought Phil?

Seto: Not directly. I had to fight his monsters.

Mokuba: Well look at that! That's all for today! See ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll own Yu-Gi-Oh the day I win the lottery. Or more like the few days after... Anyway, an important announcement will be made during this chapter and an explanation can be found in the author's notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>This appear to be normal, well as far as normal for this group goes. For once, Angel is already in the studio, reading a story that has her laughing and almost falling out of her chair.<em>

Mokuba: Angel?

Angel: *still laughing* Oh man, this is pure genius. Sure there is a pairing I'm not found of but this is hilarious.

Mokuba: What are you talking about? *begins to read over Angel's shoulder*

Angel: *looks up from laptop* Welcome to _The Torture Show the YGO Way_! I'm the awesome Angel.

Mokuba: *still reading* I'm Mokuba.

Angel: *gets up so Mokuba can take her seat* For once since a few chapters ago, I'm here on time! Just to recap who we have present, I'll list off the people here that haven't been mention this chapter yet. We have Yugi, Atem, Mana, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Joey, Mai, Ishizu, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Pegasus, Zorc, and Seto Kaiba.

Ishizu: This first review is from the insightful BeautifulWeddingFlower:

_**"Word of advice: DON'T ** LISTEN TO dr-fanmai-lover. The ** stalks me now and**_

_**he's like herpes. Once you get him, you can't ** get rid of him. He's got a**_

_**genie fetish and goes off on weird things. DON'T HUMOR HIM. **_

_**Anyways, onto the dares mayhaps? **_

_**Pegasus- Have you ever fallen in love with another girl after Cyndia and if**_

_**not, how much do you miss her? **_

_**Kaiba- Go dye your hair green. You can turn it back next chapter. **_

_**Joey- Three more chapters, puppy...I'm having your suit dry cleaned as we**_

_**speak...**_

_**Yugi- Spill the most awkward thing Atem has ever said to you. **_

_**XOXO Elizabeth"**_

Angel: *smiles sadly* Don't worry, he won't be a problem.

Pegasus: I have yet to meet anyone who has capture my heart.

Angel: Well since you're about, I believe 28, you have plenty of time.

Everyone but Ishizu and Mokuba: 28!

Pegasus: Yes, I was actually around 17 when I met Cyndia.

Angel: See? He's not an old weird guy.

Mai: Old? No. Weird? Yes.

Pegasus: I miss her every day. I hope she is happy wherever she may be.

Angel: So would you say true love is wanting what is best for the other person?

Pegasus: Indeed. Love is selfless.

Seto: *grumbles* Fine. *gets up to go do dare* Stupid season zero. *leaves*

Angel: I thought it was cool. All the shadow games, fighting, blood, and Anzu being tough.

Joey: *growls*

Angel: You might want to send that suit in sooner than you think.

Joey: Huh?

Angel: *sighs* I'll explain when Seto gets back.

Yugi: Well there was this one time Atem found a t-*is cut off by Atem*

Atem: YUGI PLEASE FOR RA'S SAKE DON'T TELL THEM THE STORY!

Angel: This should be good. *sits on top of her desk*

Yugi: Sorry but it's a dare.

Atem: NOOOOOO! PEOPLE WILL NEVER LET ME LIVE THIS DOWN! AND I'M ALREADY DEAD!

Yugi: Atem found a tampon that fell out of Tea's purse-

Angel: *chuckles* Oh boy, this is gonna be good.

Atem: I'm ruined!

Yugi: -and he picked it up and then asked me what it was. After I tried to explain it to him, Atem asked why Tea would stick something up her nose.

Everyone but Mokuba, Ishizu, and Atem: *laughs*

Atem: I'm doomed...

Angel: Oh cheer up! You could have asked what a bra was.

Atem and Yugi: Um...

Angel: He did? Well then... looks like you hit rock bottom.

Seto: *returns with now green hair* I hope she's happy about this.

Mokuba: *starts laughing* Oh man this is a great story! Big Brother being forced to play Barbie's is hilarious!

Bakura: Just what story are you reading?

Mokuba: _FI3 Lock Down _by Zelda-Jewel.

Bakura: *smirking* I'll have to look that story up.

Angel: Right, since Kaiba is back, I might as well explain things. Listen, the next chapter is going to be the last. I'm sending you all where you belong after the last reviews. You've been here too long, it's only fair I send you all back.

Mokuba: But-but-but...

Angel: Sorry Mokie, it's just the way things are.

Mana: *somewhat sad* This next review is from the cool Phil the Persona Guy:

_**"-chuckles sadisticly- Good, send out the second wave. No, I'm joking...**_

_**For now.**_

_**Truths**_

_**Seto - Tell the grand epic that was your fight with the five monsters, please?**_

_**Yugi - Yoshitsune claims to have defeated you. Do share the same story?**_

_**Everyone - How was the war?**_

_**Dares**_

_**Seto - Tell the story.**_

_**Angel - Rip all of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon cards."**_

Seto: I cut up Exodia, cut off each head of the Five Headed Dragon, knocked Dark Paladin and Shinato out, and managed to trick Blue Eyes Shining Dragon to try and destroy the Five Headed Dragon until it wore itself out.

Yugi: Um no, I think we passed out at the same time.

Everyone that fought: Exhausting.

Everyone that watched: Long.

Seto: I did.

Angel: Well since Seto doesn't have his deck, looks like I can't do the dare.

Bakura: The third review is from some crazy fangirl named SetoKaiba4Life:

_**"Seto: You're right, you didn't say 'I like Angel'. You said 'I'm in love with**_

_**her' after a fight with a lie detector. **_

_**Mokuba: Let's do it! Is it ironic that cats are my favorite animal?**_

_**Joey: I'm trying to help you out here! Stop screwing up!**_

_**Angel: You're right, you haven't denied your feelings for Seto. I apologize.**_

_**Dare: Angel has to stay in the studio for the who chapter. You always miss the**_

_**important stuff.**_

_**-Leslie-"**_

Seto: How do you know if I wasn't talking about some other girl?

Mokuba: *face-palms* Big Brother... And maybe a little ironic.

Joey: Nyeh! I don't mean to!

Angel: Um, look at the time, I'm late for... something. *tries to leave*

Marik and Malik: *grab Angel and bring her back* Nice try.

Angel: I didn't confirm anything either!

Serenity: *stands up* THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD WITH YOU TWO!

Everyone else: *stares in shock*

Serenity: YOU TWO OBVIOUSLY LIKE EACHOTHER SO JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY! EVERYONE CAN TELL YOU'RE BOTH TOO DENSE TO REALIZE IT! *takes a deep breath and sits down*

Mai: *blinks* Wow, I didn't know she knew how to yell.

Angel: *looks down blushing slightly* Um, yeah... who knew.

Duke: The next review is from the lovely loves2readandwrite:

_**"Okay. I was reading your other story How to Survive Fan Girls and so far it's**_

_**pretty good.**_

_**I also have some dares and a truth. *evil laughs* Sorry. Got carried away.**_

_**Kaiba: I dare you to dougie!**_

_**Joey: Makeover time! *gets makeup and girl clothes* Girls do what you please.**_

_**And boys you can join in the fun.**_

_**Tea: Why are you so obsessed with the power of friendship?**_

_**That's all I have for now. *evil laughs with lightning and thunder*"**_

Mokuba: *looks at story reviews* I don't see this review.

Angel: I got this through a PM she sent.

Seto: What?

Angel: *picks up markers* This should be fun.

_One makeover later..._

Joey: *dressed like a girl with marker all over his face, arms, and legs* I hate this.

Tea: Blame the people who made the show. I think friendship is important but I have a life you know!

Malik: The fifth review is from the loyal Sloth8762:

_**"Aw, poor Angle i'm sorry. Well, Onward! **_

_**Dares~**_

_**Seto: Take Angle on a date, and if you break her heart i will have Wrath break**_

_**you!**_

_**Ryou&Bakura: Your two cats getting along like that, does that have any affect**_

_**on your friendship? (Not yaoi! sorry i hate any kind of yaoi now. Sorry angle)**_

_**Mokuba (Not a dare) May i please be a member of the Catshipping club?**_

_**Atem: Do you love or like Mana, more then just a friend? (I ask you to please**_

_**use the L.D.)**_

_**Special dare: Poof in everyone's but Angle's future self in 30 years. for the**_

_**rest of the dare. If possible that is.**_

_**Truths~**_

_**Everyone: What is your complete honest opinion about every reviewer thats been**_

_**on the chapters inculding myself**_

_**Everyone: Everyone here confuses me. Tea said in a the 9th chapter i think**_

_**that she would be writen off the show without her friendship speaches. So what**_

_**your all saying is your lives that the Yu-Gi-Oh guys created and those 5**_

_**seasons were just nothing but created feelings and dreams? whoa, how do you**_

_**guys feel about being nothing but just childern entertianment?**_

_**Seto: How was your date, and don't just say fine or no comment, you must say**_

_**your honest opinion."**_

Angel: But I can't leave the studio.

Mokuba: *smirks* Well then, you'll just have to have your date here.

Angel: I'm a little worried about what you're planning...

_A large smoke cloud fills the room. When it disappears, Seto and Angel are left in small ice rink, with skates already on. As for everyone else, they're on a balcony watching the two._

Ryou: Is there where you were during the blind dates?

Mokuba: Yup.

Mai: Oh look at that, Kaiba is helping Angel keep her balance.

Tea: That's so sweet.

Mana: And Angel just brought them down.

Serenity: This reminds me of some romantic comedy movies.

Ishizu: I sadly don't see a kiss happening on this date.

Mokuba: *looks at watch* Aw, time's up.

_The studio returns to normal. Angel is back in her seat while Seto is in his._

Ryou and Bakura: *look at their cats* No.

Mokuba: *smiles* Yup! Sadly we don't have much time to make it happen. Well at least we know it's possible.

Atem: *strapped to lie detector* Why is this necessary?

Yugi: To ensure you tell the whole truth.

Atem: Mana isn't just a friend to me.

L.D.: Ding!

Serenity: Do you love her?

Atem: As in a sister?

Yugi: No.

Atem: Cousin?

Joey: Anybody else feel like we've gone through this before?

Everyone: *looks at Angel and Seto* Yes.

Angel: Do you love Mana like a girlfriend, someone you would want to marry someday?

Atem: ...yes.

L.D.: DING!

Mana: *blushes* Oh Atem...

Mai: Now why can't those two be as easy as Atem and Mana?

Mokuba: They're stubborn.

Angel: Now everyone but Mana, Atem, Bakura, and Zorc out! No spoilers for you! *waits until everyone not listed leaves*

_A red smoke cloud appears and leaves behind the future Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Ishizu, Marik, Pegasus, and Seto._

F. Mai: *blinks* Angel?

F. Joey: How did you get here? Why are you so young?

F. Yugi: Atem? It's been years since I last saw you.

Atem: But I just saw you leave the room.

Angel: *coughs to get everyone's attention* Yeah, let's get down to business. First off, are you guys married? Can you tell us who if it's 'yes'? And do you have any kids? I'd ask more but I think those are the most questions I'm willing to ask without worrying about changing the future for the worse.

F. Tea: I'm married to Yugi.

F. Yugi: And we have a few kids.

F. Duke: I'm married and have a couple of kids.

F. Tristan: I'm married to Serenity and we have one child.

F. Mokuba: I'm married as well and have a few children. Most of them are adopted.

Angel: That's so sweet.

F. Ryou: I married a nice girl and we had one child but she passed away after giving birth.

F. Mai: I married this idiot. *motions to Joey* But he's my idiot.

F. Joey: We have a couple of kids.

F. Pegasus: I adopted a lovely child, who has their own family now, but I never remarried.

F. Marik: I'm married and we run an orphanage. The kids there are like our own.

F. Ishizu: I surprisingly found someone who loves me. We only have one child.

F. Seto: I'm married to an amazing woman and have one child.

Mana: So why did you let us stay behind Angel?

Angel: Oh, since you guys are already dead or don't age, you don't have future selves.

F. Yugi: We should get going. I was just about to open the shop for the day.

Angel: Alright.

_A red cloud of smoke takes the future versions back to their own time._

Mana: Angel?

Angel: *sighs* I'm fine Mana. Bakura, go tell everyone it's safe to return. *waits until he leaves* Someone hates me.

Atem: Why would you say that?

Angel: Everything has lousy timing. *mutters* Why is it starting to become clear now, when it's all too late?

Everyone: *takes their seats*

Angel: Yugi explain things please.

Yugi: I'll try. The show is based off of our adventures. They let us act everything out, but changed some things. They threatened to completely change things if we didn't let them make the adventures more "kid friendly". So in order to help preserve the story, we put up with their changes. Tea gave speeches, Joey and Tristan didn't fight as much, and I had to deal with people mistaking me for a little kid.

Angel: Wow, you guys had it rough.

Seto: It was... alright.

Mokuba: Loopholes. You gotta watch out for those.

Marik: This review is from the awesome WinterXHaou:

_**"WinterXHaou:I wanted to do truth or dare cause this sounds like a lot a**_

_**freakin fun so here goes.**_

_**Bakura: im evil and i need a killing buddy please!**_

_**Yugi: go watch the excorsist.**_

_**Joey:kiss mai because i know how much ya like it.**_

_**Atem: get The supreme king from yugioh gx to like me.**_

_**And lastley everybody gets a cookie:)"**_

Bakura: *smirks* The ladies love the villain.

Angel: His ego might beat Duke's someday soon at this rate.

Yugi: Um, okay... *leaves*

Joey: *kisses Mai*

Atem: Um, no grantees but I'll try. *leaves*

Mokuba and Angel: Oops. Were we supposed to share those?

Tristan: The last review for this chapter is from the wonderful HeartXCrossbones:

_**"This is really awesome! Anywho:**_

_**-Dares-**_

_**Atem: Hit kaiba over the head and see what happens.**_

_**Bakura: listen to Caramell girls - Boogie bam dance and tell me what you**_

_**think! (*insert evil grin here*)**_

_**Kaiba: Do the caramell dance.**_

_**Mokuba: Record Kaiba doing said dare.**_

_**Yugi: kiss tea on the cheek.**_

_**Tristen: Pull duke's hair and see what happens.**_

_**-Truths-**_

_**Duke: How long IS your hair actually?**_

_**Serenity: What is your favorite childhood story.**_

_**Atem: If you could what prank would you pull and on whom would you pull said**_

_**prank on?**_

_**Yugi: Do you have any cousins?**_

_**Joey: What would you do if you found out you were related in some way to**_

_**kaiba?**_

_**Kaiba: Same question but to joey?**_

_**Mokuba: When is seto going to realize he can't deny history (*points to**_

_**chapter 8's L.D. test*)**_

_**Well that's enough out of me See ya! ^_^"**_

Atem: *returns looking somewhat burnt* Well he said he'd think about it. *passes out*

Angel: Looks like that dare won't happen anytime soon.

Bakura: *listens to the music* GAAAAAAAH! GET THIS BLOODY NOISE OUT OF MY HEAD!

Seto: What is my second option?

Angel: We bloom up your mansion and destroy your computers.

Seto: *gets up* I hate this. *starts to dance*

Mokuba: *films* This is something I might never witness again!

Yugi: *runs in screaming* THE HORROR! *dives behind Tea*

Angel: Really? You can't take a scary movie? Wow, just wow.

Tristan: *grabs duke hair and let's go* Ow! That's harder than my hair.

Duke: Um, I don't know, over 30 cm(over a foot).

Serenity: Red Rose and Snow White.

Angel: Oh I love that story! It's really nice. *looks at Atem* Atem is out for the chapter, poor guy.

Yugi: No. Both my parents were only children.

Joey and Seto: *look at each other and shudder*

Mokuba: I have no idea. Hopefully soon.

Angel: Well that's all for this chapter. The next chapter will be the last. So far well for now!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, people who have been doing these kind of stories have been getting in trouble. Plus, this was meant to help me deal with writer's block. Instead, it's taken my focus away from my other stories. But, I did come up with an idea for a story. It's a sequel of sorts to this. It'll be an actual story, so it won't break any rules. And any couples that aren't formed here will be formed in the sequel. I'll let you guys know the title of the sequel next chapter. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading this. Feel free to check out my stories if you get sick of waiting for me to update. Only two other stories are incomplete, both of which I'm suffering writer's block for.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**'tis the last chapter already. Anyway, there will be a story to read after this is done. I'll post the story title at the end of this chapter. Even after all of these chapters, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

><p><em>The mood of the room is somewhat depressed, after all, people were starting to actually enjoy watching others do ridiculous dares.<em>

Angel: Hey and welcome to the grand finale of _The Torture Show the YGO Way_! I'm your charming hostess Angel.

Mokuba: And I'm the amazing Mokuba.

Angel: After all the reviews are read, the questions answered, and dares completed, the cast will go back to where they belong. For some it's the Afterlife, while for others it's Domino, Egypt, or Duelist Kingdom.

Malik: What about me?

Angel: You get to go to the Field of Tortured Souls, located far away from here.

Ishizu: The first review is from the "awesome", as Angel would say, Phil the Persona guy:

_**"Well, it's been fun. Sadly, all things must end one way or another -**_

_**buildings fall over with calm music in the background-. I shall unleash as much**_

_**hell as I can!**_

_**Truths **_

_**Seto - Okay, other then the first time I mentioned Alice's sadness, I was**_

_**lying. Your response?**_

_**Yugi - Congratulations, your grandfather can now have his soul back.**_

_**Anyone: I need help, I'm in situation like Angel and Seto, both parties know**_

_**they like each other, but are too proud/scared to admit it. Any help?**_

_**Dares**_

_**Everybody: Dress like the fallowing DW5 characters**_

_**Angel - Xing Cai**_

_**Seto - Guan Ping**_

_**Atem - Zhuge Liang**_

_**Tea - Da Qiao**_

_**Mana - Yue Ying**_

_**Yugi - Sun Ce**_

_**Joey - Liu Bei**_

_**Mai - Sun Shang Xiang**_

_**Duke - Wei Yan**_

_**Tristan - Pang Tong**_

_**Mokuba - Guan Yu**_

_**Serenity - Zhen Ji**_

_**Ryou - Lu Xun**_

_**Bakura - Lu Bu**_

_**Ishizu - Diao Chan**_

_**Pegasus - Xiohao Dun**_

_**Mahad - Zuo Ci**_

_**Everyone - Take these sacred stones, a gift from your friends in the Mystic**_

_**Realm. **_

_**My last dare in this show...**_

_**Seto - Don't kill Mokuba once you return home, I'll be forced to pull out**_

_**Edgeworth.**_

_**Also, a reminder, Joey needs to join the Brooklyn Mafia."**_

Angel: And thus why I think this guy is awesome, he sends in great dares.

Seto: You mean to tell me she was fine this whole time?

Angel: Well she did put a dent in your wallet when you took us shopping. Oh by the way Phil, expect a few hundred delivery trucks and a jumbo jet if they haven't arrived yet.

Yugi: What? Why does everyone target my grandpa!

Angel: He's old, so an easier person to capture than, say Tea.

Mahad: *appears in puff of smoke* Simply have one party tell the other. Tell them to either put aside their pride or face their fears. Once one confessed, the other should have the courage to do likewise. *disappears in another puff of smoke*

Angel: *looks up costumes* Oh I like mine!

_Everyone listed in the dare is covered in clouds of pink and blue smoke. They are then in their costumes._

Tea: How long do we have to stay like this?

Angel: Until the end of the review. *looks down* I actually like this. It could cover more of my legs but it's nice.

Mokuba: *pulls out box* Thanks. But sadly Angel won't let us take any home.

Angel: This magic could throw things out of whack there. So they'll be stored in a magic vault only I can access.

Seto: Why would I- never mind.

_Clouds of orange and dark green smoke cover those in costumes, returning them to normal._

Pegasus: It's time for the next review which is from the amazing ImmortalAngel92:

_**"Angel the Reviewer: I thought it was just the fact it was in script form.**_

_**Zara: You already deleted all your haven't you?**_

_**Angel the Reviewer: Yup. Now last Truth and Dares!**_

_**TRUTH**_

_**Bakura: Do you really purr when you have someone stroke your hair?**_

_**Marik: Have you ever stroked his hair? Is it as fluffy as it looks?**_

_**DARES**_

_**Bakura run through the Fangirl Closet of Doom! You have five minutes before**_

_**the door closes forever. I will be the one with the chainsaw.**_

_**Kaiba: Ask Angel the Host! to marry you. Film it and the Wedding!**_

_**Angel the Reviewer: I really don't know what else to dare so I'll leave it**_

_**there."**_

Angel: Angel has sent in some amazing and hilarious dares, I'll have to return the favor sometime.

Bakura: No! I'm not a kitty!

Marik: No, but now that you mention it...

Ishizu: Marik, do you want to live or not?

Marik: Good point. No stroking from me.

Bakura: What? *runs like fangirls are after him*

Angel: Chainsaw, nice. I prefer a fryingpan but chainsaws are cool.

Seto: Not happening.

Angel: Aw come on, what's so bad about one little da-*looks at the dare and blushes* Um, we can just skip this. We're both too young for this so that won't happen.

Ryou: The next review is from the wonderful SetoKaiba4Life:

_**"Serenity: You are absolutely one of my new favorites!**_

_**Mokuba: Your brother finds a lot of loopholes. .**_

_**Marik & Malik: Thank you!**_

_**Ryou: You're freakin' adorable!**_

_**Truth: **_

_**Everyone: If you could love anyone in the studio and stay with them forever,**_

_**who would it be?**_

_**Dare: Everyone dedicate a song for someone else in the studio. **_

_**-Leslie-"**_

Angel: This girl is just awesome, enough said.

Serenity: Oh, thank you. I don't know what overcame me last chapter...

Mokuba: He's a businessman, he has to have that ability in order to survive.

Marik and Malik: You're welcome!

Ryou: *blushes* T-T-Thank you.

Mokuba: Well this should be interesting.

Joey: Mai.

Mai: Joey.

Tristan and Duke: Serenity!

Mana: Atem.

Atem: Mana.

Angel: Hey Yugi, Kaiba, can you guys go get Bakura? He's been gone for over five minutes. *waits until the two leave* Okay Tea, you can answer now.

Tea: Yugi.

Marik: Um, do they mean romantic?

Angel: I think so.

Ishizu: Pegasus, since he is the most mature one here.

Everyone but Pegasus: Pegasus? Mature?

Pegasus: *pulls out picture of Cyndia* Cyndia.

Angel: Loopholes, you gotta love them.

Marik: Um, I guess Tea is nice.

Malik: Ishizu.

Marik: THAT'S MY SISTER!

Malik: So?

Marik: YOU CAN'T BE WITH MY SISTER! SHE'S OFF LIMITS!

Serenity: Um, Tristan.

Tristan: Yes!

Duke: No!

Yugi: *returns with Seto and limping Bakura* We're back!

Bakura: Stupid chainsaws.

Angel: Bakura, answer the question. You too Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Ryou.

Bakura: *reads question* Ishizu, to drive Marik insane.

Marik: ISHIZU IS OFF LIMITS!

Yugi: *blushes* Tea...

Ryou: Well Ishizu is very mature and nice...

Marik: SHE'S OFF LIMITS!

Mokuba: Mana, since she's energetic and fun!

Angel: Um... pass?

Seto: No comment.

Mokuba: *sighs* Fine, you can write it down.

Angel: *writes S-E-T-O* Done. *stuffs paper into her pocket*

Seto: *writes A-N-G-E-L* There. *folds paper up before ripping it up*

Angel: Well how about you just pick a song to describe how you see someone or that matches them? That makes things easier.

Ryou: _Angel of Darkness_ for Bakura.

Mai: _Zero to Hero_ for Joey.

Mana and Atem: _Best Friend _for Atem/Mana.

Yugi: _No Matter What _for Joey.

Tea: _The Power Within _for Yugi.

Pegasus: _How Can I Not Love You_ for Cyndia.

Mokuba: _Hero _for Seto.

Tristan: _Every Time We Touch _for Serenity.

Duke: _You'll Be In My Heart _for Serenity.

Serenity: _Brooklyn Rage_ for Joey.

Angel: About time someone made an abridged reference!

Marik, Malik, and Bakura: _Leather Pants_ for the pharaoh!

Angel: Of course they pick the song they sing.

Ishizu: _Shadow Games _for Bakura.

Seto: _Great Pretender _for the delusional mutt.

Angel: _You're Not Me _for Seto.

Joey: Nyeh this review is from the "totally cool" BeautifulWeddingFlower:

_**"Awww, don't feel bad, lol. Writer's block happens to the best of us. But**_

_**people have really been getting in trouble for TOD stories? I haven't heard**_

_**anything and you know I have my own...**_

_**Le shrug. **_

_**Aww last chapter? Well, here's the puppy suit. I totally have this won.**_

_**Muhahaha. **_

_**Angel- I love yous girlie! And I can't wait for your next story. I'll be**_

_**waiting. **_

_**Atem- What was it like in Egypt? Did you and Mana ever become anything more**_

_**than friends? **_

_**Anzu- You kick butt in season 0? Why'd you change? **_

_**XOXO Elizabeth. :)"**_

Angel: This girl is super cool.

Joey: *puts on dog suit* I hate this.

Angel: Thanks!

Atem: It was very warm there. Sadly, I didn't live long enough for anything to happen.

Tea: Blame Nion Ad or whatever their name is! I liked being the tough girl.

Mai: This next review is from a new reviewer, Yami-The-Dark:

_**"Oh no! Your ending the story? But it was so funny! **_

_**Oh, well, better make the best of it.**_

_**I dare Ryou to film Bakura doing the Robot!**_

_**Truth: Bakura, what hair product do you use to get your hair so fluffy?**_

_**Finally, I need some advice: Yugi, seeing as you are the king of games until**_

_**the final episode of GX, I need to know how to convince a friend to play duel**_

_**monsters. I love it, and I know she will, too! Only problem is, she says duel**_

_**monsters is lame! Whenever I mention it, she says to shut up! What can I do to**_

_**make her love duel monsters as much as I do?"**_

Angel: I wish you could have found this sooner but I'm glad you did find it.

Bakura: I refuse to do the robot.

Angel: I'll let you have an embarrassing picture of Atem if you dance.

Bakura: Like this? *starts to do the robot*

Ryou: *films dance* I hope he thinks the picture is worth it.

Bakura: *still dancing* None, it's natural.

Yugi: Well maybe if you promise to give something she likes but you don't a chance, she'll be willing to do the same.

Marik: The next review is from another new reviewer called Yami no Kristie:

_**"Aww, it's going to be over? T-T  
>Well, we might as well savor the time we have left...<br>Dares  
>Kaiba: Admit your undying, profound love for Angle and propose to her.<br>Ryou: Do the Caramell dance with Bakura  
>Bakura: Don't fight it!<br>Yugi: Pull out your Dark Magician Girl card and propose to it.  
>Truths<br>Kaiba: Why don't you call Mokuba "Moki" anymore? It was cute!  
>Ishizu: Why don't you ever do anything useful?<br>Tristan: Miho or Serenity - pick one!  
>Joey: Isn't Mai, like, an adult? Why the heck are you two together? I'm pretty sure that's illegal. :-)<br>Goodbye! It's been fun while it lasted! *must...stay...strong...*"**_

Angel: I've read her story and it's very good. I suggest people check it out.

Seto: Didn't we go over this?

Angel: *reads dare and starts to blush again* Um, sorry but not happening.

Ryou: Oh, I'll try my best! *starts to dance*

Bakura: No. *sees Angel waving folder filled with pictures* Fine. *dances*

Yugi: Um, okay. *pulls out card*

Angel: DON'T SUMMON HER!

Everyone: Huh?

Angel: Wait, you mean you guys never figured it out? We're in the Shadow Realm.

Everyone: So?

Angel: Any monsters you summon here are REAL. Why do you think I was so lenient with Seto until I found out he left his deck back in your world? I don't want to become dragon food.

Bakura: *face-palms* I COULD OF GOTTEN RID OF HER THE MOMENT THIS BEGAN!

Angel: Yup. And don't bring Dark Magician Girl here please, that will cause Mana to join with her so just propose to Mana.

Yugi: Oh. Um, Mana?

Mana: Sorry but my heart belongs to Atem.

Yugi: That's alright. You two belong together.

Seto: I do, on occasion.

Mokuba: It's true!

Ishizu: When I am needed. For example, I keep Marik out of trouble most of the time.

Angel: But-

Ishizu: MOST of the time, not all of the time.

Angel: *shrugs* Fair enough.

Tristan: Serenity!

Joey: Nyeh! I'll be an adult in... *counts on fingers* Wait, I already am one.

Serenity: So it's legal.

Atem: The last review is from the tremendous Sloth8762:

_**":O! no! I knew the fun would end one way or another :( I shall do my best with**_

_**the dares and truths, .*_*.**_

_**Dares~**_

_**All: Turn into Vampires and Werewolves at random. Angle you can choose which**_

_**person is which. And just so there's no getting out of my dares and truths,**_

_**send them back to normal for the rest of the dares after a little time being**_

_**vampires and werewolves.**_

_**Duke: Shave your hair completely off**_

_**Seto: Turn into a kitty for the rest of the dare :3**_

_**Bakura and Marik : Switch outfits**_

_**Joey: Wear a dog suit for the rest of the chapter**_

_**Seto and Angle: it's about time you both started to warm up to each other. SO,**_

_**to push things along, I want you both to kiss! on the Lips! Seto, you must**_

_**kiss her!**_

_**Bakura and Marik: Watch one episode of "Marik Plays Bloodlines" on YouTube,**_

_**and if you can't find it, here's the link :**_

_**/watch?v=3DiqAByzgV4&feature=channel**_

_**Yugi: Read the fanfiction "Trapped" by sweeney45, Link: **_

_**/s/7724834/1/Trapped**_

_**Truths~**_

_**All: How was being Vampires and Werewolves?**_

_**Atem: So, mister 'pervert' what do you have to say for yourself for stepping**_

_**over the female line in the last chapter! U**_

_**All: Who thinks Atem was an idiot to have done that even though he didn't know**_

_**any better?**_

_**All: What is your opinion on Yaoi and Yuri?**_

_**Seto: Could you ever be as nice as Angle? and if you could but only to one**_

_**person in the room not including Mokuba, who would it be?**_

_**Seto: How was your cat experience?**_

_**Alright, last but least, my final little dare.**_

_**Everyone is to have a feast at a giant dining table to celebrate the last**_

_**awesome The Torture Show the Yu-Gi-Oh Way. I love ya all!**_

_***Glombs Bakura, knocking Marik over in the process* Goodbye everyone!**_

_**.:Love Sloth:."**_

Angel: Sloth has been an awesome reviewer. Seriously, everyone but that one stupid flamer has been great.

Mokuba: Looks like I'm sitting this one out, or else there wouldn't be an even number.

Angel: Alright.

_Black clouds of smoke cover everyone but Zorc, Angel, and Mokuba. The following people are turned into vampires: Yugi, Tea, Mai, Bakura, Atem, Ishizu, Malik, and Seto. The others(Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Pegasus, Mana, Ryou, Marik, and Duke) are werewolves._

Mokuba: I'm not too surprised at some of the results.

Seto: *smirks* Well Wheeler, you really are a mutt.

Joey: *growls* Moneybags...

Angel: Hey! Wait until you get back to your own world before killing each other.

Mokuba: *frowns* That's right, this is the last review...

Angel: Bakura, Marik, and Yugi, go do your dares. *the three leave*

Mokuba: Well Atem, answer your truth.

Atem: I DIDN'T KNOW!

Everyone: *raises hand*

Angel: He's an ancient pharaoh, not a girl expert.

Yugi: *runs back in* No more horror stories!

Marik and Bakura: *walk back in, wearing the other's clothes* WE'RE STRAIGHT!

Angel: *looks at watch* Times up!

_Everyone turns back to normal, Joey still in a dog suit from earlier._

Duke: *sighs* I'll miss by hair. *shaves it off*

Seto: N-*is transformed into a cat*

Angel: *twitching slightly* Must. Not. Cuddle. Cute. Kitty.

Bakura: *snickers* And the cat lover faces her weakness.

Joey: Nyeh, someone beat ya to that dare.

Angel: *looking at Seto-cat* Must. Not. Cuddle. Kitty.

Seto-cat: *in cat language* _I'm going to regret this. _*jumps on to the desk*

Angel: *squeals* SO CUUUUUUTE! *cuddles Seto-cat* Sorry, I can't help it. *starts to scratch him behind the ears*

Seto-cat: *purrs*

Mokuba: Wow, I'm shocked, he's purring. And this time Angel knows it's him.

Yugi: When will it wear off?

Mokuba: Soon.

Angel: *reluctantly puts Seto-cat on the floor* He's too cute for his own good.

Everyone: *smiles mischievously/smirks* Oh?

Angel: As a cat!

Mokuba: Suuuure.

Seto: *returns to normal* I see why some people like cats better than dragons.

Angel: Oh look at that, it's time to tell everyone how you feel about yaoi and yuri.

Everyone: We're straight!

Angel: Wow, that's a fast answer.

Seto: My experience as a cat was similar to the last time I was a cat.

Mokuba: But Angel didn't hold you against her chest like last time.

Angel and Seto: *both begin to blush* Shut up Mokuba!

Serenity: You skipped a truth and dare.

Angel: Well Seto, answer the truth. And what dare?

Mokuba: The dare for Seto to ki-*is cut off*

Seto: No, because I don't wish to be.

Angel: Well it's time for a feast! We have pizza, pasta, and other Italian dishes since Italian food is my favorite!

Joey: Where's the food?

Zorc: *enters pushing extremely long cart filled with tons of food*

Angel: Eat up guys!

_One feast later..._

Angel: Well the time has come to say goodbye.

_Three portals appear in the room. One is purple, one blue, and one is white._

Yugi: It's been surprisingly nice here.

Angel: *simply nods in response* W-Well Atem, Mana, and Bakura can take the white portal, Malik the purple one, and the rest of you the blue portal.

Mokuba: *hugs Angel* I'll miss you.

Angel: Take care kiddo.

Atem: It's been an honor to meet the only other person to defeat Zorc.

Mana: I'm glad you included me.

Bakura: I guess you're not too bad, for a fangirl.

Angel: I'll miss you guys too.

_Atem, Mana, and Bakura leave through the white portal. It closes behind them._

Malik: Thanks for the fun! *walks through purple portal and it closes behind him*

Pegasus: It's been fabulous, but it's time to go.

Ishizu: It was nice to meet you Angel.

Marik: If you ever come to our world, visit us sometime.

Angel: I will, promise.

_Pegasus, Ishizu, and Marik go through the blue portal._

Mai: Thanks for helping us get together.

Joey: Nyeh, even with all of the insults from ya, I still owe ya for helping me get with Mai.

Angel: Hey, I just sped things up, that's all.

Serenity: *hugs Angel* I hope things turn out alright for you.

Angel: *hugs back* Thanks Serenity.

_Joey, Mai, and Serenity go through the portal._

Tristan: Hey, it was great to meet someone who was willing to help me with Serenity.

Duke: Well, you did give me a break from boring work so I guess I should thank you for that.

Tea: I'm happy I finally met a fan of mine.

Yugi: You didn't make one remark about my height, which was a nice change.

Angel: Glad you guys had a good time.

_Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Yugi go through the portal._

Mokuba: Well I already said my goodbyes, so I'll leave you two alone. *goes through portal*

Angel: I guess this is it.

Seto: Yeah.

_Awkward silence..._

Angel: Um...

Seto: Thanks.

Angel: Huh?

Seto: Thanks for making Mokuba happy.

Angel: *slightly disappointed* Oh. *trying to sound fine* No problem. He's a great kid.

_Another awkward silence..._

Seto: Angel...

Angel: Yes?

Seto: Um... never mind. *walks toward the portal*

Angel: *starts to reach her hand out but stops herself* *tears staring to form* Bye, Seto...

Seto: *stops to look at Angel* Bye, Angel...

_Seto walks through the portal. It finally closes. Angel's tears start to flow freely now._

Zorc: Why did you send them back?

Angel: *still crying* I couldn't ask them to risk their lives. They've saved their world so many times. I didn't want them to get involved in this war.

Zorc: Why did you let that pesky priest reincarnation go so easily?

Angel: *takes a deep breath but the tears still come down* B-B-B-Because i-i-if you l-l-l-love something, you set it free. You saw his future self. He'll get over me, even if he really does like me now. But I don't know if I'll ever figure out how I'll get over him. I love Seto Kaiba, even if he doesn't love me. *wipes away tears* Come on, we have a war to win. *walks away sadly followed by Zorc*

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know some Catshipping fans are ready to murder me right now.<strong>

**Angel: Ya think?**

**Oh, didn't I explain to you guys, Angel was originally my alter ego, but she's become her own person. So she's an OC now that acts as my mouth piece at times.**

**Angel: The story title?**

**Oh right. It's gonna be called **_**Fight for the Shadow Realm**_**. Creative isn't it?**

**Angel: Oh you have some explaining to do about this ending.**

***sighs* Angel and I have a yami/hikari relationship. I still don't know who is who in this relationship.**

**Angel: How about you're the writer about to get murdered for letting me FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO WOULD END UP LEAVING ANYWAYS!**

**Yami, she's definitely the yami. *runs away from angry Angel***


End file.
